Memorias de una Amistad
by Towanda-J
Summary: Harry siente que ya no puede más con el peso de los recuerdos y Hermione se ofrece a ayudarlo. Ambos se involucran en una extraña experiencia, que los dejará marcados para siempre. A veces, para comprender el presente hay que echarle un vistazo al pasado.
1. Chapter 1

¡¡¡Bongiorno!!! Acá les traigo esta nueva historia larga, que empecé a escribir hace ya bastante. Actualmente voy por el capítulo 6, así que no voy a tardar mucho en publicar –creo-. Bueno, sin más... ¡a leer!

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y a cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprándolos. _

* * *

****

**Memorias de una Amistad**

El humo de las mazmorras era verdaderamente insoportable. Los alumnos agitaban los calderos con una parsimonia desesperada, sabiendo que no conseguirían los resultados especificados en la vieja pizarra que se encontraba el frente de la clase. Todos los calderos presentaban diversos colores que indicaban peligro, yendo del azul marino al naranja claro. Todos, excepto, claro está, el de Hermione Granger. Su caldero salpicaba alegres gotas de una sustancia color blanco inmaculado que parecía leche.

Ron miró con odio el exitoso resultado de su amiga. Contempló su propio caldero, donde, en vez de una poción para evitar el insomnio y tener sueño alegres, se encontraba una dura roca.

Harry frunció el entrecejo frente a su poción grisácea, que olía como si estuviera hecha con huevos podridos. Hermione lo miró de reojo, y luego de unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación, le ofreció a Harry lo poco que le quedaba de pezuñas de cabra. Harry las tomó extrañado; Hermione, con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indicó que las echara a su poción. Harry lo hizo, y luego de unos segundos durante los cuales el líquido gris produjo muchas burbujas, su color cambió al blanco. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y volvió a su perfecto trabajo. Harry le sonrió, pero la joven no se percató de ello.

Slughorn se paseaba por la mazmorra oliendo y fisgoneando en los calderos. Aplaudió cuando llegó frente al de Hermione. Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo. Slughorn fingió no haberlo escuchado y cuando vio la piedra que se encontraba en el fondo del caldero, le echó una sombría mirada al pelirrojo. Se acercó al caldero de Harry, que estaba un tanto nervioso. Todavía no se acostumbraba a realizar pociones sin el libro del Príncipe. "_Snape" _se recordó Harry con odio.

- ¡Ah, ah!. Muy bien, Harry. Justo lo indicado, ni más, ni menos. Aunque esperaba alguna demostración más fehaciente de lo buen alumno que eres en esta materia

Harry sonrió tímidamente, él sabía muy bien que no era un buen alumno.

- Estúpido Slughorn. Malditas pociones. Odio esa clase- murmuraba Ron de mal humor, cuando ya se encontraban fuera de las mazmorras.

- ¡Ron!- reprochó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Harry y a mí no, eh?- indagó el susodicho.

- Tu poción era irrecuperable- contestó Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Harry lo detuvo:

- Oh, por favor, no empiecen- dijo molesto y apresuró el paso hacia el Gran Comedor dejando a sus amigos detrás.

- ¡Harry!- llamó Hermione apenada.

- Déjalo- interrumpió Ron- Si se quiere ir, que se vaya

Hermione vaciló unos segundos, pero se decidió y corrió tras su amigo. Ron bufó y la siguió.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la joven sentándose junto a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Nada- contestó él masticando un pedazo de carne- No soporto verlos pelear, eso es todo. Por Merlín, hace apenas un mes comenzamos las clases y no se dan un respiro

Ron llegó jadeando. Tomó asiento junto a Hermione y atacó la comida sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

- No puedo negar que peleamos demasiado. Pero no quiero que por eso te enfades con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, sabes que tarde o temprano nos reconciliamos- susurró Hermione dubitativa.

Harry no respondió. Su amiga lo observó unos segundos con tristeza y, rindiéndose, se dedicó a su plato.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos en que ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Harry se levantó y se fue. Hermione lo observó retirarse. Ron hablaba con Seamus despotricando contra Slughorn.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó, dando por terminado su almuerzo. Tomó rumbo hacia la biblioteca, sabiendo que tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase.

Harry, por su parte, se sentó bajo el árbol que siempre usaba con su amigos para estudiar, hacer los deberes o simplemente dormitar.

Contempló el lago con melancolía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante el año anterior. La peligrosa búsqueda, los encuentros y desencuentros, las destrucciones de los Horcrux. La temida y esperada batalla final contra Voldemort.

Harry se revolvió el cabello, mortificado con los recuerdos. Si, estaba libre. Si, ya no tenía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Si, ahora podía vivir tranquilo. ¿Podía realmente¿Y a costa de qué?.

Escuchó a lo lejos el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de otra clase. Se levantó pesadamente. No tenía ganas de escuchar lo que sea que Hermione tuviese para decirle. Sabía que ella le diría algo, nunca dejaba nada sin concluir. Y su breve conversación durante el almuerzo era una de esas cosas.

Ella y Ron estaban esperándolo en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos. Harry los saludó con un vago gesto; pudo apreciar que el humor de Ron estaba mejor después de haber almorzado. Miró a Hermione, esperando lo que sea que ésta tuviese para decirle. Pero, para su extrañeza, la joven no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego entró silenciosamente al aula. Esto descolocó a Harry. Él estaba seguro, tenía la absoluta certeza, de que Hermione querría hablar con él. Últimamente siempre quería hacerlo, y en los momentos menos oportunos. Harry tenía la vaga impresión de que su amiga estaba preocupada por él, preocupada por lo que sea que le haya dejado la experiencia del año anterior. Sacudiendo la cabeza y aun extrañado, entró al aula.

El profesor Flitwick no había cambiado en nada. Su estatura seguía siendo tan baja que su cabeza sobresalía apenas unos centímetros por sobre el escritorio; debía usar almohadones para sentarse sobre su silla y poder observar a toda la clase. Ese día estaba especialmente bondadoso, y no mandó deberes, algo verdaderamente extraño, ya que todos los presentes era alumnos EXTASIS. Ni siquiera regañó al pobre de Neville, que rompió un vidrio intentando encantar la pared para que se vuelva incorpórea.

Debido, precisamente, al buen humor del profesor Flitwick, la clase pronto se dispersó; los alumnos hablaban de cualquier cosa menos del encantamiento que deberían estar haciendo. La única aplicada era Hermione, que consultaba su libro de vez en cuando. Harry no podía evitar dirigirle algunas miradas furtivas. La joven permanecía callada, sumergida en sus pensamientos y en lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry vacilante.

Su amiga dejó quieta la varita, con la que estaba practicando el hechizo, y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Si, Harry?

Harry evitó los ojos castaños de su amiga; no sabía el motivo, pero le incomodaba su mirada.

- Nada, nada...- las palabras se perdieron en algún recodo de su garganta.

Hermione lo observó unos segundo más, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Harry se maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid?- preguntó Ron al salir de Transformaciones, la última clase del día.

- Gran idea- dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió. Harry la miró, preguntándose qué le pasaba ese día. Estaba más callada de lo normal y casi no le había dirigido la palabra.

Fang comenzó a ladrar apenas sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¡Somos nosotros!- gritó Ron justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y la peluda cara de Hagrid apareciera frente a ellos.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa- exclamó alegre- Pasen, pasen

Fang se lanzó sobre Harry, llenándolo de babas.

- ¡Al suelo, Fang, al suelo!- aulló Hagrid.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa; Hermione se ofreció a preparar el té. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hagrid, pero al final la castaña venció, y con un toque de la varita el agua de la tetera comenzó a hervir.

Harry la contemplaba en silencio. Ron y el guardabosques hablaban sobre las últimas novedades de las clases.

- Listo- anunció Hermione depositando las tazas humeantes en la mesa.

- Gracias- susurró Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego se inclinó sobre su propio brebaje. Harry miró hacia otro lado, ofuscado. No sabía qué le sucedía a su amiga, pero lo averiguaría.

Apenas escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos, estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Ron dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Harry se agitó y lo miró con enfado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó bruscamente.

Hagrid se rascaba la barba mientras le dirigía una mirada de preocupación.

- Oye, Harry. No te enfades, es sólo que estabas como ido... y no escuchabas lo que Ron te decía- dijo.

Hermione miraba atentamente la situación. Harry bufó.

- Lo siento¿de acuerdo?. Estaba pensando en...

Ron y Hagrid intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido e insistía en mirar hacia un punto fijo en la mesa.

- ¿En...?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hagrid, súbitamente interesados.

Harry los miró negando con la cabeza.

- En nadie. Sólo recordaba lo sucedido el año pasado- dijo calmo.

- Deja de torturarte con eso, Harry- le recomendó Hagrid.

Su amigo asintió.

Dejaron la cabaña un tanto apurados, ya que comenzaba a anochecer. Llegaron a la Sala Común jadeando. Ron se echó sobre uno de los sofás libres, cerca de una ventana. Hermione se retiró, alegando que iría a buscar un libro. Harry se sentó en el piso, frente a su amigo. El resto de los sofás estaba ocupado por casi toda la casa Gryffindor.

Harry seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aun le extrañaba la actitud de Hermione. _O tal vez estoy imaginando cosas_, pensó.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Si, Ron?

- ¿Estás pensando... en _eso_?- preguntó dudoso.

Harry miró a su amigo. Suspiró.

- Porque, déjame decirte, que si ése es el caso... Bueno, no deberías hacerlo. Te hace mal, Harry- Ron se veía un tanto abochornado- Hermione y yo sabemos lo duro que debe ser vivir con esos recuerdos, pero...

- No es eso- Harry intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

Ron lo miró desconfiado. Pareció cavilar unos segundos, y luego, decidiendo que la conversación ya no tenía escapatoria, se inclinó hacia Harry.

- Mira, todos los días estás como perdido... te encierras en esos recuerdos... y Hermione y yo, pues... te conocemos, y sabemos cuando algo te perturba.

Harry asintió. Tenía la garganta seca.

- Así que... si quieres hablar, estamos aquí para ti¿de acuerdo?

- Hay veces en las que quisiera...- murmuró Harry- En las que quisiera tener un escape, algo con lo que desquitarme. El Quidditch ayuda, pero no es suficiente. No hago más que recordar, que pensar en todo lo que atravesamos. No sé si me ayudaría hablar con ustedes. O por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Ron asintió, comprendiendo.

- Sé que no soy bueno dando consejos, Harry. Pero deberías hablar con Hermione. Ella sabe mucho, lo sabes, así que tal vez pueda ayudarte mejor que yo. Seguro encuentra una solución a tu problema.

Harry se movió incómodo. Ron volvió a recostarse en el sillón y murmuró algo sobre la cena. Harry le agradeció internamente a su amigo por los consejos.

Hermione apareció cinco minutos después con un gran libro entre las manos. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Ron la contempló con desgano.

- Te tardaste demasiado- se quejó.

- Quise darme un baño. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Ron se levantó rápidamente asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Vamos, Harry?- preguntó, extendiéndole una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Harry tomó la mano que su amiga le tendía. Al tocarla, tuvo el impulso de contarle lo que sentía. Tuvo la seguridad que Hermione encontraría una solución. Ella lo contempló a los ojos unos segundos antes de jalarlo para que se levantase.

Se miraron. Hermione lo observó suspicazmente.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó con un suspiro triste.

Harry se sorprendió de que su amiga se diese cuanta tan fácil de que quería hablar con ella.

- Bueno...

- ¡Hey!- gritó Ron desde el orificio del retrato- ¿Vienen o no?

Toda la Sala Común se giró hacia él, quien sonrió avergonzado. Harry y Hermione se miraron una vez más antes de ponerse en camino al Gran Comedor. No hablaron durante el trayecto y poco durante la cena. Pero aun así, Harry sabía que debía conversar con Hermione, en lo posible esa noche.

Ron se levantó de repente de la mesa de Gryffindor, provocando que algunos platos y cubiertos tintinearan.

- ¡Me olvidé de la tarea de Defensa!- gritó, y salió corriendo.

Harry rió, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. El primero la contempló unos segundos antes de tocarle suavemente el brazo. Hermione lo miró curiosa. Harry le indicó con la cabeza la puerta. Ella asintió y se levantó al instante.

No pronunciaron palabra hasta llegar a la Sala Común, solitaria ya que todos se encontraban cenando. Ron era el único que permanecía en una de las mesas, escribiendo desesperado sobre un pergamino. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de la hoja al escucharlos entrar.

Hermione se dirigió automáticamente al sillón frente a la chimenea. Harry la siguió, nervioso. Ambos se sentaron; la primera esperando que el segundo hablara. Pero Harry no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

- Harry... sé que te sucede algo...- dijo Hermione hablando pausadamente.

- ¿Ah, si?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió y se acercó más a él.

- Sé que no puedes quitar de tu mente las imágenes de lo sucedido...

Harry suspiró, recordando. Apretó fuertemente los puños. Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

- Así es. No puedo. Por más que quisiera, no puedo- Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperado.

- Es lógico- susurró Hermione- Fuiste... fuimos partícipes de una guerra, y eso es muy difícil de superar.

- ¿Tú también...?- inquirió Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada y continuó, ignorando la pregunta del Gryffindor.

- He estado pensando la forma de ayudarte. Ron me dijo que inclusive duermes mal durante las noches, que tienes pesadillas...

Harry asintió, mudo.

- Sólo se me ocurre algo- el ojiverde la miró, ansioso- Es arriesgado, el hechizo es difícil de aprender, pero una vez que se realiza no puede haber errores. He estado pensando... que puedes utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore.

Harry se irguió, sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Hermione esperó su respuesta, expectante. El joven dudaba. Sentía que si utilizaba el pensadero que Dumbledore le había dejado hacía más de un año, lo estaría "profanando". No encontraba otra palabra.

- No sé...- Harry estaba indeciso.

- Podría servirte. He estado leyendo sobre los pensaderos. Al depositar tus recuerdos en ellos, tu mente se libera de la carga que es llevarlos, de alguna manera

Harry reflexionó en silencio. Si, tal vez ayudaría. Pero aun así tenía dudas.

- ¿Y... cómo es el hechizo?- preguntó.

Había visto a Dumbledore hacerlo un par de veces; se colocaba la varita sobre la sien y ponía una mueca de concentración. Luego sacaba de su cabeza una hebra plateada de algo como humo... un recuerdo.

- Bueno, es en latín. Tienes que practicarlo antes de utilizarlo en forma definitiva. Debes tener las imágenes del respectivo recuerdo bien claras en tu mente. De lo contrario, no funciona. Una vez que tengas las imágenes claras, posicionas tu varita...

- Está bien. Luego me lo explicarás con más detalle- Harry se paró; la gente comenzaba a entrar por el relato y la Sala se estaba llenando de alumnos.

Hermione también se levantó. Harry quería agradecerle, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la miró serio, y estuvo seguro que su amiga supo que con esa mirada le agradecía. Se acercaron a Ron, que ponía el punto final de su ensayo. Suspiró extenuado. Hermione tomó las hojas de pergamino y comenzó a leer.

- ¡Hey!- Ron se quejó y quiso quitárselo, pero Hermione se alejó de él leyendo.

Ron bufó y miró a Harry, cansado.

- ¿Hablaron?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Su amigo asintió.

- ¿Y?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Tiene una idea.

- Qué raro...

- Dice que puedo utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore

Ron lucía sorprendido.

- Pero tengo dudas. Quiero decir... es el pensadero que le perteneció a Dumbledore. Aun conserva alguno de sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Ron asintió, comprendiendo. Hermione se acercó a ellos nuevamente y le tendió los pergaminos a Ron. Al hacerlo, la manga de su túnica se subió un poco, dejando ver una cicatriz en el costado de su muñeca que se perdía más adentro. Harry la contempló, y un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar cómo y dónde su amiga se la había hecho. Algo en él se quebró.

- Está bien- dijo de improvisto, mirando a Hermione- Hagámoslo.

* * *

¡Listo! Acá termina el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció¡Escriban un **REVIEW**, y me entero! Si les gusta, sigo publicando... y si no les gusta, también, jeje. 

**¡REVIEWS!**

Besos a todos n.n

·Towanda·


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, gente!. ¡Segundo capítulo arriba! Quisiera aclarar, antes de que comiencen a leer, algo que parece no quedó muy claro: Harry, Hermione y Ron están cursando el séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Durante el año anterior al que se desarrolla la trama el colegio permaneció cerrado por la guerra. Ése mismo año, el trío destruyó los Horcruxes y a Voldemort. Los detalles de eso, ya los conocerán más tarde, jeje. Y, en esta historia, tomo en cuenta el HBP. Los dejo leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione lo miró sosprendida. Ron levantó las cejas, confundido por el súbito cambio de opinión de Harry.

- Hagámoslo. Quiero aprender el hechizo- repitió éste.

Hermione asintió.

- Mañana. Ya es tarde, y mañana es viernes...- dijo.

Harry suspiró cuando se acostó en la cama. A su lado, Ron se desvestía con lentitud. Dean y Seamus hablaban en voz baja, y Neville ya roncaba.

Harry pensó en la ayuda que le estaba brindando Hermione. Todavía creía que se estaba comportando de manera un tanto distante con él, a pesar de la conversación que tuvieron frente a la chimenea. Le dio varias vueltas al asunto, pero no encontró ninguna ocasión en la que la halla ofendido. Tal vez al mediodía, cuando se enfadó con Ron y ella por comenzar una discusión. Pero no, no creía que ella estuviese resentida por eso.

Rindiéndose, Harry se quedó dormido. Pero sólo alcanzó a reconciliar el sueño un par de horas, porque ya muy entrada la noche se despertó respirando agitado. Había vuelto a soñar con _eso._ Se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco. Había soñado que Hermione...

Se enfadó con ella por ser la protagonista de su pesadilla. Se enfadó consigo mismo por soñar esas cosas que, por lo visto, eran más fuertes que él. Pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz, aquella marca que le recordaba todos los días lo vivido; le recordaba con muda burla que él seguía con vida y que otros no.

Al poco tiempo, Harry se durmió nuevamente.

Despertó malhumorado. Ni siquiera la esperanza y la ilusión de que por fin iba a poder sacarse el peso de las memorias de encima lo gratificaba.

Durante el día, Hermione se mostró más comunicativa con él; ya no estaba tan callada como el día anterior. Pero Harry sentía que había algo que ella no le decía. La había descubierto mirándolo varias veces; su rostro tenía una extraña mueca. Apenas sus ojos castaños se conectaban con los de Harry, giraba la cabeza, apenada. Harry quiso preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba varias veces, pero se arrepentía justo antes de formular la pregunta. Si ella no le decía nada, entonces no era su problema.

Durante uno de los recreos, a media tarde, Harry no aguantó más la actitud de su amiga y la encaró de una manera un tanto brusca.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?- dijo, sujetando a Hermione de un brazo.

Ésta lo miró sorprendida. Ron detuvo su andar y los miró, perturbado. Hermione se soltó con un rápido movimiento del agarre de Harry.

- No me pasa nada- susurró disgustada- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Oh, vamos. Te has pasado todo el día mirándome... vigilándome...- Harry lucía nervioso.

Hermione chistó.

- Te imaginas cosas- dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

Harry la contempló irse enfadado. Ron no comentó nada, pero le dirigió a su amigo una mirada de preocupación.

Finalmente, dos horas después, el timbre anunció el final de las clases del día. Los alumnos de séptimo se levantaron pesadamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron perderse la cena. Sabían que a esa hora no estaría nadie en el cuarto de los chicos, y allí se encontraban; los primeros sentados en la cama del ojiverde y la segunda dando vueltas por el cuarto, con un libro en las manos, explicando lo que harían a continuación.

- _"Al realizar por primera vez el hechizo, se debe tomar mucha precaución. Los recuerdos o pensamientos que son retirados de la mente de forma incorrecta, pueden permanecer en ésta, alterados" _

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione leyó rápidamente para sí lo que venía a continuación, concentrada.

- No lo explica claramente- frunció el entrecejo- creo que quiere decir que los pensamientos o recuerdos pueden "volver", pero diferentes... tal vez más dolorosos o más felices, no sé.

- Pero...

- La cuestión es- continuó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron- que, si el primer hechizo es realizado incorrectamente, tendremos que acudir a un profesor para revertirlo. Creo que tenemos el nivel para arreglar el asunto por nosotros mismos, sobre todo después de lo que hicimos el año pasado, pero prefiero no correr riesgos.

Harry asintió. Ron parecía un tanto desconfiado.

- Bien. Éstas son las instrucciones. Supongo que tienes una vaga idea de lo que es, porque has visto a Dumbledore hacerlo¿no?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry, pero continuó sin esperar respuesta- _"Coloque su varita contra la sien. Debe tener el pensamiento o el recuerdo fijo en su mente, sin ninguna otra imagen que lo modifique o invada. Pronuncie las palabras del hechizo con voz clara y a continuación retire la varita con lentitud. El pensamiento o recuerdo será extraído. Si el hechizo es realizado correctamente, no sentirá dolor. De lo contrario, su memoria, sus recuerdos, pueden modificarse o desaparecer. Los magos aun investigan los efectos del hechizo incorrectamente realizado. Lo extraído cobrará forma de hebra plateada, de una consistencia parecida al humo. Deposítelo en el pensadero con delicadeza. Los recuerdos también pueden ser almacenados en botellas." _

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Hermione cerró el libro.

- Supongo que es todo lo que necesitamos saber. ¿Estás listo, Harry?

Harry reflexionó unos instantes.

- Si. Estoy listo- dijo, parándose.

Fue a su baúl, donde se encontraba guardada la vasija de Dumbledore, que ahora le pertenecía a él. La sacó con cuidado de no derramar el poco líquido blanquecino que quedaba en ella. Ron lo miraba expectante. Harry colocó la vasija en el centro del dormitorio. Hermione se acercó. El ojiverde sacó su varita del bolsillo.

- El hechizo es _Privatum Admonitus_ – aclaró Hermione

Harry se posicionó frente al pensadero. Escuchó las instrucciones que le daba su amiga. Ron contemplaba en silencio; parecía estar aguantando la respiración.

Harry intentó vislumbrar claramente los pesados recuerdos en su mente, pero no podía. Por alguna razón, cada vez que lo intentaba se le aparecía el rostro de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, buscando mayor concentración. Nada. Su amiga estaba allí, mezclada con sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

- No... estoy intentando tener todos los recuerdos frente a mí, pero no puedo- susurró Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Se maldijo por no ser capaz de hacer algo tan simple.

- Concéntrate- apremió la castaña.

- ¿Qué crees que hago?- contestó Harry de mal talante.

Hermione no respondió. A la mente de Harry acudieron, de improvisto, las imágenes de lo ocurrido el año anterior. Recordaba todo con lujo de detalles. Su pecho se oprimió. Creyendo que ése era el momento adecuado, pronunció las palabras.

_- Privatum Admonitus!- _gritó.

Al instante sintió como si una fuerza magnética lo estuviese golpeando en la zona de su cabeza. Las imágenes seguían allí, vivas. Lentamente alejó la varita de su sien. Una hebra plateada de pensamientos salió, guiada por la varita. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los castaños de Hermione, que lo miraban fijamente. Las imágenes del año anterior fueron reemplazas por recuerdos vividos juntos a su amiga. La fuerza magnética disminuyó.

Harry y Hermione se seguían mirando; la segunda tenía una expresión preocupada. El primero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, insoportable, en la zona de su cicatriz. Hermione se agarró la cabeza con las manos, como si ella también lo sintiera. Ambos cayeron al piso; la varita de Harry salió disparada a un rincón de la habitación. Ron gritó, y eso fue lo último que sus amigos escucharon.

Se sentía... raro. Como si no existiera, pero allí estaba. Veía un tanto borroso; luego de unos segundos su visión se estabilizó. Temblaba, pero no de frío. Se sentía débil, como si hubiera hecho varias desapariciones, una detrás de la otra. Harry se masajeó la cabeza, que aun le dolía. Miró alrededor, confundido. Estaba en Hogwarts, pero no en la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo, sino que en uno de los pasillos. Frente a él se encontraba la entrada a las mazmorras. Escuchó que el timbre sonaba, y luego de unos segundos varios alumnos salieron de la clase de Pociones. Pero, por algún motivo, lo ignoraban. Hizo una exclamación, sorprendido, cuando se vio a sí mismo salir de la clase, acompañado de Ron y Hermione. Entonces comprendió. Se encontraba en un recuerdo, como cuando con Dumbledore visitaban sus memorias para conocer la historia de Riddle. Pero¿cómo había llegado allí?. ¿Cómo saldría?. Decidió seguir al trío formado por él y sus amigos.

Harry se percató de que una pelea entre Ron y Hermione se avecinaba.

- Tu poción era irrecuperable- dijo la joven.

Harry recordó el motivo de la discusión. Observó, confundido, como Hermione evitaba mirar a Ron al contestarle. Se notó a sí mismo un tanto molesto. El Harry del recuerdo aceleró el paso hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry notó que Hermione lo seguía, claramente dolida por su actitud. No pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco; no debería haberse ido así de repente.

Se siguió a sí mismo hasta la Mesa de Gryffindor. Harry esperó parado detrás de su yo pasado. Segundos después llegó Hermione, preguntándole qué le pasaba. Harry notó su mirada de preocupación, en la que antes no se había fijado. El sentimiento de culpa creció dentro suyo.

Comenzó a pensar seriamente cómo lograría salir de esos recuerdos. Se palpó el bolsillo; no tenía la varita. Habló en voz alta, llamando a sus amigos, pero nada. Gritó, y sólo le respondieron los ruidos del Gran Comedor. Nadie se fijaba en él. Notó que el Harry del recuerdo se levantaba y se retiraba sin decir nada. Y también notó, con pesar, la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Hermione.

De improvisto, todo se volvió borroso. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo; la cicatriz le ardía. El Gran Comedor daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió, con inquietud, una sensación parecida a la que tenía cada vez que usaba un traslador. Era como si un gancho lo jalara del ombligo hacia arriba. Aterrizó a los pocos segundos en Hogwarts, nuevamente, pero esta vez se encontraba en su dormitorio. Parecía vacío, pero luego de unos instantes la puerta se abrió bruscamente y él mismo apareció, con cara de mal genio. Harry se echó sobre la cama boca abajo, suspirando. Al rato cambió de posición y se puso boca arriba.

El otro Harry se contemplaba a sí mismo. Recordaba el día, hacía casi tres semanas, en el que una de sus frecuentes depresiones post-guerra lo atacó, poniéndolo de mal humor, taciturno y violento.

Reflexionaba sobre esto cuando alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto. Se dio vuelta; sabía quién era. Y su recuerdo también lo sabía, porque dijo:

- Lárgate, Hermione.

Hermione abrió la puerta. El Harry echado en la cama bufó. Su amiga se acercó a él sin decir nada. Luego de unos segundos, habló.

- Harry... por favor...

- Dije que te largaras- suspiró el joven sin mirarla.

Harry se sorprendió. No recordaba haber sido tan rudo con su amiga. Miró con estupor como en la cara de Hermione aparecían signos de tristeza, luego de enojo y nuevamente de tristeza.

- No. Debemos hablar. Estás mal, lo sé, y no quieres aceptarlo...

- ¡Déjame, maldita sea!

Hermione contempló a su amigo duramente. Harry también se echó una dura mirada a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan maleducado?. Si Hermione sólo quería ayudarlo.

- De acuerdo- dijo ésta, rendida.

Se retiró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le echó un último vistazo al Harry del recuerdo. Harry notó la seriedad de su mirada, y, cuando su amiga cerró la puerta, se sintió abandonado. Y supo, por cómo se movía incómodo su yo pasado, que él también sentía lo mismo. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Luego de eso, Harry volvió a sentir que lo jalaban hacia arriba. Nuevamente el lugar cambió. Esta vez, una larga calle de Hogsmeade se extendía ante él.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación, y qué estarían haciendo los del _otro lado_. Esperaba que Ron haya ido a buscar ayuda.

Reconoció la puerta del pub Cabeza de Puerco, que en esos momentos se abría dejando pasar a varios estudiantes, entre los que se encontraban Ginny, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith y otros conocidos. Era, pensó Harry, el día en que se habían reunido para planear las clases particulares de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Poco después salieron Cho y Marietta (Harry las miró con desagrado) y luego Ron, Hermione y él mismo. El trío se alejó caminando y charlando; Harry no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos. Entraron a la Casa de las Plumas seguidos de cerca por el ojiverde, que, ya dentro, comenzó a mirar distraído hacia ningún lugar en particular, preguntándose qué tenía de especial ese recuerdo. _Como si los otros fueran especiales,_ pensó con sorna.

- Y hablando de Michael y Ginny... ¿Qué tal Cho y tú?- preguntó Hermione a su lado en vos baja.

Harry se giró sorprendido, pero su yo habló con rapidez.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- saltó

- Bueno, no te ha quitado los ojos de encima¿no?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

El Harry del recuerdo la ignoró, pero el otro contemplaba su rostro, percatándose por primera vez que esa sonrisa, años atrás considerada por él un tanto burlona, estaba en realidad marcada por algo que podría ser dolor.

Harry miró extrañado a Hermione. Quiso acercarse más a ella, pero, por tercera vez, fue transportado hacia otro recuerdo.

* * *

Creo que éste no es el mejor capítulo del fic, pero por lo menos deja un poco de intriga. O al menos eso creo. Y los próximos capítulos son más largos, también. 

¡Muchas muchas gracias por los reviews que me escribieron! Disfruté muchísimo leyéndolos. Stefi Delacour, UsagiPotter, shinji kun112, azaak, hermis' lu, Ruby, Eugenia C. Siordia, amandahh4ever, kren, HermioneMoon, Atenea, Yedra Phoenix, viko, hhrldg.Black, Hikari-chika, Gisselle, **¡GRACIAS!**

El capítulo...

¿Lo odiaste más que a McNair cuando iba a decapitar a Buckbeak?

¿Te gustó más que la huida de los hermanos Weasley? –Lo dudo-

**¡Escribe un REVIEW y me entero!**

**¡REVIEWS!**

·Towanda·


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Tercer capítulo a su disposición. Comentarios al final del mismo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. Ni de frío, ni de miedo. Estaba mareada. Abrió los ojos y se palpó el rostro. Todo normal. Miró alrededor. Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué...?- se preguntó, pero en seguida su brillante mente comenzó a trabajar, y diferentes respuestas llegaron.

_El hechizo, evidentemente, salió mal. Debo de encontrarme en un recuerdo, dado que aquellos tres... ¡somos Ron, Harry y yo!. Y nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor. Sí, esto es un recuerdo. ¿Pero de quién?. ¿Mío o de Harry?. ¡Tal vez sea de ambos!,_ pensó Hermione rápidamente.

Notó, sin extrañarse, que los alumnos que salían de sus aulas no reparaban en ella. Como si fuera invisible. Hermione, pensando cómo solucionaría su problema, siguió al trío. Apuró el paso, ya que le sacaban ventaja. Justo cuando llegó al lado de Ron, Harry se iba enojado. Se vio a sí misma vacilar unos segundos y luego correr a buscarlo. Ron bufó y se dirigió al Comedor al trote.

Hermione dejó sus pensamientos sobre la situación de lado y recordó lo mal que se había sentido esa mañana, cuando Harry se había enfadado con ella y el pelirrojo.

Observó cómo intentaba hablar con su amigo, ambos ya sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba huraño. Luego de terminar su almuerzo, se levantó y se fue. Las dos Hermiones lo vieron retirarse con tristeza.

Hermione sintió que era impulsada hacia arriba. La sensación era muy parecida a cuando utilizaba algún traslador. Cayó parada sobre un terreno blando. Se giró al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Era Harry. Hermione lo observó sentarse bajo su árbol favorito, aquél que utilizaban siempre para hacer los deberes. El joven contempló el lago durante varios minutos. Hermione se sentó a su lado, sin quitar la vista del rostro de su amigo. Harry lucía concentrado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de tristeza que ella conocía muy bien. Era aquél que portaba algunas veces, desde el año pasado. Desde _eso_.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Hermione sufría interiormente por su amigo.

Decidiendo que era buen momento para pensar en cómo salir de esos recuerdos (que, ya no tenía duda, eran los de Harry), buscó entre sus ropas la varita, pero descubrió con pesar que no la llevaba encima. Se la había dejado en el dormitorio, antes de que Harry realizase mal el hechizo. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía claramente que para salir de allí necesitaba la varita, a menos que sea una bruja muy poderosa. _Seguramente Dumbledore no la necesitaba_, pensó con amargura. Y por si fuera poco, ése era un caso especial. El hechizo había sido mal realizado. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo tendría que vagar entre los recuerdos de su amigo.

De repente, sintió que la jalaban hacia arriba por segunda vez. Todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso. Se encontró en el Expreso de Hogwarts, que repiqueteaba alegremente mientras se dirigía al castillo (o a Londres).

Estaba en un compartimiento cerrado, ocupado por sus dos mejores amigos, que hablaban animadamente. El piso y los asientos estaban regados con coloridas golosinas.

- Tienes que tener cuidado con esas- dijo de repente Ron, que había estado observando a Harry- Cuando dice de todos los sabores, es lo que quieren decir. Tú sabes, tiene todos los comunes, como chocolate y menta y mermelada, pero también puedes encontrar espinaca, hígado y mondongo. George dice que una vez encontró un duende.

El Harry de once años observó con desconfianza su Gragea Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Hermione no puso evitar sentir que su pecho se apretaba, preso de un repentino sentimiento de ternura.

Los dos chicos pasaron varios minutos probando las grageas, hasta que de improvisto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y la cara redonda y sonrojada de Neville hizo aparición. Preguntó por su tortuga, pero ni Harry ni Ron la habían visto. Luego, de nuevo solos, comenzaron a hablar de Scabbers (Hermione miró a la rata con odio). Ron, en un intento por hacer algo de magia, sacó su varita, y justo cuando estaba por pronunciar un hechizo, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez, y entraron dos personas.

Hermione se observó a sí misma, cuando tenía once años.

- ¿Alguien ha visto una tortuga? Neville perdió una- dijo con una insoportable voz de mandona.

- Ya le dijimos que no la vimos- dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por la Hermione de once años.

- ¿Oh, estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó junto a su versión crecida, que la miró con seriedad. ¿Cómo era posible que haya llegado a ser, alguna vez, tan poco sociable?. Hermione comprendió con dolor que, si no hubiera sucedido lo del troll, tal vez Harry y Ron nunca se hubieran convertido en sus mejores amigos. Y el solo pensar que Harry... ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

Hermione volvió a prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el tren.

- ... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al notar la mirada de estupor que intercambiaban Ron y Harry, luego de que su yo infantil hubiera terminado su discurso.

- Yo soy Ron Weasley

- Harry Potter

La niña abrió grandes los ojos.

- ¿Eres tú realmente?. Sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para leer antecedentes y tú figuras en Historia de la Magia Moderna y...

Hermione sonrió tristemente y dejó de escucharse. ¿Qué sabía sobre Harry a esa edad? Sólo su historia, la que todo el mundo conocía. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y a medida que su amistad se fue forjando, se dio cuenta de que había mucho que aprender sobre él... para ella, sus actitudes y pensamientos era seductores enigmas. Y aun entonces, cuando lo conocía desde hacía casi ocho años, todavía existían algunos misterios en torno a su persona, a sus sentimientos. Y Hermione moría por conocerlo del todo, lo mayor posible.

Una vez más, salido de la nada, el retorcijón en su estómago le indicó que el recuerdo estaba cambiando. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y abrió los ojos.

Harry escribía sobre un papel completamente ido; de vez en cuando lanzaba pequeños suspiros que intentaba apaciguar con fingidos carraspeos. Hermione distinguió a su alrededor el horrendo despacho de Dolores Umbridge, cuando ella era profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Umbridge se encontraba, precisamente, sentada detrás de su escritorio; por momentos levantaba la vista de un par de pergaminos y amortiguaba una risita al contemplar a su alumno, que se desgarraba la carne de la mano escribiendo con una pluma encantada.

Hermione gimió cuando notó la sangre que salía de la mano de Harry, en la que se podía leer perfectamente el corte: "No debo decir mentiras". Recordó con pesar que las palabras seguían en su mano, un tanto borrosas, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que se las había hecho.

Harry seguía y seguía escribiendo, mudo. Hermione se situó a su lado, y lo contempló con atención. ¿Cuántas cosas como ésa había tenido que soportar Harry en toda su vida?. Alguien tan bueno como él... Hermione no pudo evitar intentar tocarlo, y, cuando apoyó su mano vacilante en el brazo de su amigo; éste no reaccionó. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Una sensación angustiante, que había sentido en otras ocasiones siempre relacionadas con Harry, fue creciendo.

Hermione se levantó dando un respingo. Dio un par de pasos por el despacho, sólo escuchando loa frecuentes carraspeos de Unbridge y el incesante rasgar de la carne de Harry. Cuando no podía soportar más ese angustioso sonido, volvió a sentirlo...

Apareció en un lugar muy diferente a Hogwarts. Era la casa de los Dursley, dedujo.

Hermione contempló el arreglado y ordenado salón. Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, al contemplar a Dudley, que miraba la televisión y comía un enorme sándwich. El primo de Harry se giró al escuchar un ruido en la entrada, y rió a carcajadas cuando Harry, empapado de pies a cabeza, entró por la puerta.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de odio a Dudley, y luego se concentró en Harry. Tendría aproximadamente nueve años de edad. Usaba ropas demasiado grandes y gastadas. Su pelo estaba más indomable que nunca.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó inocentemente mientras se sacudía.

Dudley no logró formular una respuesta coherente en el primer intento. Seguía riéndose. Harry lo miró unos segundos y luego se rindió.

- ¡Estás... estás... empapado!- Dudley no paraba de reírse- ¡Tendrías que haber vuelto a casa antes, imbécil!

Un trueno hizo que los vidrios vibraran. Hermione temblaba de rabia contenida.

- No podía. Tardé mucho en desatarme- contestó Harry fríamente.

Dudley se rió más fuerte que antes. Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su primo. Hermione se acercó con la intención de defender al escuálido Harry si era necesario, pero luego recordó que aquello era sólo un recuerdo.

Harry se escabulló hacia su alacena cuando Dudley estuvo sólo a unos pasos.

- Vuelve aquí, maldito. ¡Te ataré todos los días que sean necesarios, hasta que aprendas que no puedes hablar con mis amigos!

- ¡Yo no les dije nada!- se defendió Harry.

Hermione sentía pena por su amigo. Sabía que había tenido una infancia solitaria. Como ella.

Dudley corrió hacia Harry, que, según pudo notar Hermione, estaba por darse vuelta y enfrentarlo, cuando la puerta de calle de abrió y apareció Petunia, amparada por un enorme paraguas.

- ¡Mamá, Harry me está molestando!- fue lo primero que gritó Dudley.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Harry!. ¿Por qué estás mojado?- preguntó Petunia observando con disgusto las ropas de su sobrino- ¡Arruinarás el encerado!

Harry se miró, incómodo. Hermione vio en su rostro una expresión de resignación, y se dio cuenta que el chico haría una pregunta.

- ¿Puedes darme ropa seca?- preguntó dubitativo.

Petunia estalló en gritos.

- ¡De ninguna manera!. Arruinas mi encerado, y luego me pides ropa seca... ¿Por qué no sigues el ejemplo de mi Dudley?

Harry hizo una mueca burlesca. Petunia se percató de ello, y le ordenó irse a su alacena, sin cenar.

Hermione se compadeció de su amigo, y pensó que no dudaría ni un segundo en aplicarles algún embrujo a los Dursley si un día se los encontraba.

Nuevamente, el tirón en el ombligo y el cambio de recuerdo.

Ya estaba harta de la situación. ¿Por cuánto más vagaría en las memorias de su amigo? Esperaba que Ron haya ido a pedir ayuda...

-----------------------------------------

- ¡Harry, Hermione!- gritó Ron, y se lanzó al frío piso del dormitorio de los alumnos de séptimo.

Zarandeó a uno, luego a la otra. Nada. Les gritó; e incluso le pegó un par de cachetadas a Harry, pero simplemente no reaccionaban. Ron sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

- _¡Enervate!-_ chilló con desesperación.

Harry no despertó.

- Maldición, maldición- murmuró Ron.

Escuchó las voces de los Gryffindor que volvían de cenar. Alguien se acercaba a su dormitorio. Ron contempló con horror que la puerta se abría, y en un segundo miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Neville entró, tarareando una canción pasada de moda. Se quedó estático al ver el cuadro que tenía frente a los ojos: Harry y Hermione estaban en el suelo, aparentemente sin conocimiento, y Ron permanecía arrodillado frente a sus amigos, con la varita apuntando a la cara de uno de ellos. Neville pudo distinguir una vasija que parecía un pensadero, y un libro abierto sobre el piso.

- ¿Qué...?- comenzó Neville, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Neville!- exclamó Ron con alivio- Rápido, cierra la puerta.

Neville obedeció sin vacilar. Ron jadeaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?- preguntó el primero acercándose- ¿Están...?

- Inconscientes, si- Ron se retorcía la túnica intentando pensar- Estábamos probando un hechizo, porque Harry quería liberar su mente de todo lo que pasó; quiero decir, aligerar el peso de sus recuerdo, y entonces, Hermione tuvo esa idea... ¡yo no estuve de acuerdo con ella en un principio!. Pero Harry quería intentarlo, entonces leímos el libro... y todo salió mal. ¡Siempre todo sale mal!- gritó con desesperación.

Neville se hincó junto al pelirrojo, intentando comprender la sarta de cosas que éste le iba diciendo.

- ¡Para, para!- exclamó; Ron se calló de golpe.

- Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer- dijo Neville, calmo.

Ron asintió; su mirada estaba ida.

- No quiero que les pase nada- murmuró, preocupado- No quiero volver a pasar por lo del año pasado...

Ron se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Neville se compadeció de él. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- No les pasará nada, Ron. Sólo es un hechizo mal realizado- susurró.

- Pero el libro decía... el libro decía...- Ron le dirigió una mirada aturdida al libro, abandonado en el piso.

- ¿Qué decía el libro?- preguntó Neville con interés.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos- suspiró Neville poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Ron, que parecía muy perturbado, a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos apuntaron con las varitas a Harry y Hermione, que parecían estar atravesando por un profundo sueño.

- ¡Espera!- dijo Ron, dirigiéndose al baúl de Harry y tomando de su interior la capa invisible- Esto nos servirá. No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean llevar a Harry y a Hermione por los pasillos, desmayados¿verdad?

Neville asintió.

* * *

Y... cae el telón. Con respecto a este capítulo, quise exponer un poco a Hermione. ¿Qué les pareció?. No se olviden de contármelo en un **REVIEW**.

Ahora, esto que voy a contar a continuación es totalmente irrelevante, pero... ¡nevó en Buenos Aires! Si, señoras y señores, nevó en Buenos Aires, mi jardín está blanco, tengo las manos congeladas y un buen humor increíble. No nevaba en la ciudad desde 1918, así que esto, seguramente, los que vivimos acá no lo vamos a vivir más.

Bien, volvamos a los que les interesa. Este capítulo es un tanto corto, lo sé, y tampoco me termina de gustar del todo. Pero, en serio, los que siguen son un poco más largos.

Se habrán dado cuenta de que iré intercalando los capítulos: una vez los recuerdos de Harry, otra los de Hermione, y así. Espero que esto no los aburra.

¡¡**REVIEWS** por favor!! Sin ellos me doy contra la pared.

Ah, y muchísimas gracias a: Yedra Phoenix, HermioneMoon, shinji kun112, hermis'lu, Lucy, Harmonian (¡¡gracias por desearme un feliz cumple!!), Paola, HHrkonii, Ayu-chan, UsagiPotter, hhrldg.Black, nidpotter, Gisselle y rossy Armendáriz. ¡¡Gracias!!

Se despide, una Towanda nevada.


	4. Chapter 4

Vayamos directo al grano. Comentarios, como siempre, al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Harry abrió los ojos jadeando. Reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba como Grimmauld Place. Su estómago se retorció sabiendo a quién había pertenecido esa casa lóbrega.

- ¡Harry¡Ron, llegó Harry¡No te oímos llegar¿Cómo estás¿Estás bien¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que sí...

Harry contempló con estupor cómo Hermione lo abrazaba fuertemente (a su yo de tres años atrás) y soltaba una increíble perorata hablando rápidamente. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione, siempre preocupándose por él...

Segundos después llegó Ron, que saludó cálidamente al Harry de quince años recientemente cumplidos. Pero el Harry de dieciocho años no separaba la vista de Hermione, llamándole la atención lo feliz que se encontraba. Hacía semanas que no lo veía, pero tampoco para tanto. Luego recordó que él había estado a punto de morir a manos de un par de dementores enviados por la arpía de Umbridge... y un repentino sentimiento de calidez para con Hermione lo invadió.

Harry volvió su atención hacia sus amigos y él mismo.

- Pues no ha funcionado muy bien¿no crees?- estaba diciendo en esos momentos- Al fin y al cabo he tenido que cuidarme yo solito¿no?

Harry recordó lo mal que había tratado a sus amigos aquella vez, cuando se sentía frustrado y abandonado. Un sentimiento de culpa que ya lo había asaltado otras veces lo invadió.

- ¿No estás... no estás preocupado por la audiencia del Ministerio de la Magia?- preguntó Hermione con voz queda.

Harry dejó de escuchar lo que él mismo respondía. Comenzó a pasear por el cuarto, pensando en Sirius y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Contempló aburrido cómo los tres adolescentes hablaban. Hasta que sus propios gritos lo hicieron pegar un salto.

- NO ESTUVIERON EN LAS REUNIONES¡QUÉ BIEN! PERO ESTUVIERON AQUÍ¿VERDAD¡ESTUVIERON JUNTOS!

Harry se contemplaba a sí mismo, reprochándose haber sido tan brusco y maleducado. En verdad tenía muchos sentimientos dentro suyo que requerían ser liberados, pero de ahí a descargarse con sus mejores amigos...

Harry miró repentinamente a Hermione, que parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar. Se acercó más hacia ella, conmocionado al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Harry, nosotros queríamos contártelo, de verdad...- decía Hermione, mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación.

Pero su amigo seguía gritando. Harry se acercó más a Hermione, con la torpe idea en su cabeza de reconfortarla. Extendió una mano, deseoso de acariciarle el brazo, pero luego una voz en su cerebro (aquella que, casualmente, se parecía mucho a la de su amiga) le recordó que se encontraba en un recuerdo, y sólo podía limitarse a ser un mudo espectador.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Harry!- dijo Hermione desesperada- Tienes toda la razón. ¡Yo también estaría furiosa si me hubiera pasado a mí!

Un Harry la fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un animal enjaulado; el otro Harry se quedó parado, mudo, observando la expresión que tenía Hermione en su rostro, difícil de definir. Pero claramente no era de alegría. A Harry se le apretó el corazón al notar que una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de ella. En su momento, no lo había notado, pensó con remordimiento. Hermione rápidamente se limpió la lágrima con la mano. Ni Ron ni él mismo se habían dado cuenta.

- Hermione...

- A ver¿qué es esta casa?- preguntó el Harry del recuerdo bruscamente.

Ron, notó Potter, observaba a su yo pasado casi con miedo. Harry estudió los ojos de Hermione, buscando adivinar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Suspiró aliviado al no encontrar miedo entre ellos; y al instante se preguntó por qué le concernía tanto. Luego, se dijo a sí mismo que no sabría qué hacer el día en que Hermione le tuviera miedo a él. Y supo que nunca llegaría ese día, porque él de ningún modo haría algo para dañarla, y ella jamás, estaba seguro, albergaría ese sentimiento para con él.

Harry sintió el retorcijón en el estómago, y supo que estaba cambiando nuevamente de recuerdo. Se preguntó hastiado cuándo terminaría ese extenuante viaje. Apareció en un lugar que desconocía, una ordenada casa que definitivamente no era la de los Dursley.

Se encontraba en una amplia sala decorada con prolijidad. Cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse dónde diantres estaba, la puerta del frente se abrió y una niña entró por ella, caminando desganadamente y seguida por una mujer adulta.

Harry reconoció a la niña inmediatamente. Era Hermione, y parecía tener unos seis o siete años.

- Te llamaré para cenar, Hermione- dijo la mujer (a quien Harry reconoció como su madre) mientras la niña comenzaba a subir unas escaleras.

Harry siguió a Hermione, sonriendo ante la imagen de la pequeña, que se detuvo frente a la puerta de un dormitorio. La abrió con algo de dificultad por la altura, y rápidamente la cerró, dándole al joven escasos segundos para colarse en el cuarto.

La habitación de Hermione estaba impregnada de un dulce olor. Había varios libros de cuentos y un par de novelas clásicas esparcidas por aquí y por allá, y varias muñecas adornaban una repisa.

Hermione se sentó en su cama suspirando. Harry se colocó junto a ella, quien inmediatamente tomó un libro de su mesita de luz y comenzó a leer. Luego de varios minutos, en los que Hermione pasaba páginas y páginas suspirando de vez en cuando y en los que Harry contemplaba embelesado a la niña, se oyeron los gritos de la madre de ésta, que la llamaba a cenar. Pero Hermione los ignoró y continuó su apacible lectura.

La madre de Hermione apareció en la habitación, con una expresión entre molesta y preocupada.

- ¿Otra vez leyendo, Hermione?- preguntó como regañándola- Ven, vamos a comer

Hermione negó con la cabeza y no apartó la mirada de su libro.

- Vamos, Hermione- la apremió su madre, comenzando a enfadarse.

Pero la pequeña simplemente la ignoraba, y, después de musitar un vago "no tengo hambre", su madre terminó por perder la paciencia y se dirigió hacia ella con grandes zancadas, quitándole el libro de las manos.

- ¡Harás lo que te ordene!- dijo alzando el libro, ya que Hermione intentaba recuperarlo dando pequeños brincos.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! Mamá, por favor, quiero leer...- Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- No, Hermione. Comerás conmigo, y luego te dejaré leer...

- ¡Quiero hacerlo ahora!

- ¡He dicho que no!- gritó la señora Granger.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. Pero la expresión de sus ojos cambió a una de completa sorpresa cuando notó que el libro que su madre tenía en la mano se soltaba de ésta, y, en vez de caer, como lo ordenan las leyes de la física, se dirigía hacia ella, levitando.

Harry abrió la boca, asombrado. Estaba contemplando, ni más ni menos, lo que probablemente era el recuerdo de una de las primeras veces en las que su amiga había hecho magia involuntaria.

La señora Granger se quedó dura como una piedra, siguiendo con la mirada el libro que levitó hasta que Hermione lo tomó con una mano temblorosa. Luego observó a su madre, casi con miedo, que la contempló a su vez con pánico e incertidumbre. La señor Granger se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, y la cerró, dejando a Hermione sola.

- ¡Mami!- gritó ella, suplicante- ¡Lo hice sin querer, mami! No me di cuenta...

Pero nadie la escuchaba, excepto Harry, que miraba a la pequeña imaginándose que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Y luego, siguiendo con la mirada a Hermione, que se había sentado en su cama y comenzaba a sollozar, recordó su propia experiencia, cuando no sabía que era un mago y cometía actos de magia involuntaria, siendo incomprendido por sus compañeros de primaria y por los Dursley. Un sentimiento de compañerismo para con Hermione lo llenó, y se sentó cerca de ella, aun sabiendo que su presencia resultaba inadvertida pero deseando con todo su ser poder reconfortar a la niña.

Harry cerró sus ojos al sentir el cambio de recuerdo. Los abrió cuando todo a su alrededor se estabilizó. Ahora se encontraba en una escuela pública, primaria, en medio de un grupo de niños que molestaban a una niña. Harry se hizo a un lado para contemplar mejor a una Hermione de nueve años, que intentaba avanzar por un pasillo lleno de colegiales.

- ¡Granger¿Te diriges a la biblioteca? Permítenos acompañarte- dijo burlonamente uno de los niños.

Hermione intentó esquivarlo, pero dos de sus compañeros se pusieron al lado de su amigo, bloqueando por completo el paso.

- Déjame pasar, Richards- pidió Hermione educadamente.

El tal Richards sonrió con frialdad; Harry comenzó a odiarle.

- ¿No te cansas de tener a los libros sólo como amigos, Granger?- preguntó, tomando con brusquedad uno de los libros que llevaba la niña- Deberías humanizarte un poco, te haría bien.

- Sólo yo sé lo que me haría bien, Richards, así que gracias por la intención...- contestó ella tomando nuevamente el libro e intentando abrirse paso.

Pero los inoportunos no le permitieron pasar. Harry tenía unos incontrolables deseos de golpearlos a todos. _Crucio para cada uno_, pensó con malicia.

- No pasarás tan fácilmente, ratón de biblioteca- dijo amenazante otro de los chicos.

Hermione los miro con furia, suspirando hastiada. Harry apretó los puños al escuchar más burlas contra su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieren?- inquirió ésta con brusquedad.

- Que nos digas cómo lo haces- contestó unos de los chicos.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Hermione con temor.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas.

- Tu sabes a qué nos referimos- susurró con malicia Richards.

- No, no lo sé- dijo Hermione, que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

Richards se apresuró a alcanzarla, seguido de sus amigos. Harry caminó al lado de éstos, deseando ser corpóreo y tener su varita consigo. Richards tomó a Hermione del brazo con rudeza y la dio vuelta, haciendo que los libros que ella cargaba cayeran al suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Hermione miró al niño e inmediatamente éste salió despedido, como si lo hubieran empujado con fuerza, contra la pared. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Hermione no parecía muy contenta. Contempló a Richards casi con miedo. Los amigos de éste la miraban con terror. Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo contemplaban a Hermione como si fuera una... bruja.

- ¡Señorita Granger!- aulló una mujer entrada en años que trotaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al núcleo del alboroto.

- Profesora...- murmuró Hermione- Le aseguro que fue sin querer.

- ¡Otra vez lo mismo!- dijo la señora ayudando a Richards a incorporarse- Irás inmediatamente a la dirección...

Los amigos de Richards contemplaban a Hermione burlonamente. Ésta les dirigió una dura mirada. El timbre sonó, y los alumnos que se encontraban mirando todo lo que sucedía con avidez se encaminaron protestando las aulas.

- ¡Me estaban molestando, profesora!- dijo Hermione, recogiendo sus libros del suelo y mirando a la señora son seriedad- Yo no hice nada...

- ¡Oh, estoy cansada de tus mentiras, Hermione!. De seguro ellos no te estaban molestando... pueden irse, chicos.

- ¡Le estoy diciendo...!- Hermione estaba consternada, y Harry ya había sumado una persona más a la lista de enemigos de su amiga, a los que alguna vez haría pagar por haberla hecho sufrir.

- ¡No me interesa¡A la dirección, ahora, pequeño engendro!- ordenó la profesora, mientras que Richards y los otros entraban a un aula próxima, sin dejar de hacerle burlas a Hermione.

Ésta se plantó firme en su lugar, mirando a la mujer, desafiándola, con una expresión en su cara que era más bien la de un adulto. Harry se percató de la casi imperceptible mueca de miedo que la señora tenía en su rostro.

- Está cometiendo una injusticia- dijo Hermione, hablando con firmeza y tranquilidad.

La profesora la contempló fríamente.

- Sígueme, Granger, y no intentes nada- susurró comenzando a caminar

Hermione suspiró y la siguió. Harry se colocó junto a ella, queriendo hacerle compañía a su amiga, sabiendo sin embargo que no se daría cuenta de que él estaba allí, porque eso era un mero recuerdo.

Harry pensó en la memoria anterior. Era de Hermione, al igual que éste, por lo que seguramente el hechizo (que había salido mal, se recordó Harry con amargura) le mostraba las memorias de su amiga.

Entraron en la dirección. La profesora comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido a la directora, que escuchaba con seriedad y de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas de preocupación a Hermione, que permanecía en silencio.

-Bien. Acércate, Hermione, por favor- ella así lo hizo- ¿Por qué le has pegado a Nicholas, Hermione?

- Yo no le hice nada- dijo la niña- Ellos me estaban molestando.

- No mientas- masculló la profesora.

- Ingrid, por favor- pidió la directora- Mentir no está bien, Hermione.

Harry notó que Hermione ponía la misma expresión de paciencia infinita que le dedicaba Ron y a él cuando no entendían alguna tarea. Sonrió, esperando impaciente la respuesta de Hermione, que no tardó en llegar.

- No estoy mintiendo. Ustedes, sin embargo, están obviando una verdad- dijo con tranquilidad.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción al contemplar los rostros estupefactos de las dos mujeres.

- ¿Cuál verdad?- musitó la directora.

- Richards siempre me molesta. Yo nunca le hago nada, ni a él ni a sus amigos. Y ustedes siempre me castigan o sermonean a mí, sabiendo que lo que digo es cierto. Richards siempre se salva. Me pregunto si eso está relacionado con el hecho de que su padre es un prestigioso abogado...- Hermione se hizo la pensativa.

Harry contemplaba admirado a su amiga. ¡Tenía nueve años!. Se desenvolvía como un adulto. Harry hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

- No te permitiré que nos faltas el respeto...- amenazó la directora- Mira, Hermione. Eres la mejor alumna que este colegio ha tenido alguna vez. Tus calificaciones son siempre excelentes, tu asistencia es perfecta, los profesores nunca se han quejado de tu comportamiento en clase. Pero hemos notado que no haces amigos con facilidad. De hecho, no tienes ninguno. Queremos ayudarte, Hermione. Tal vez si asistieras a un psicólogo, como el año pasado...

- ¡El psicólogo no me ayudó en nada!- gritó de repente Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia- Sólo me hacía preguntas que no venían al caso

- Él estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ahora bien, necesitas ayuda. ¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas para adaptarte?- inquirió la directora.

Harry miró a Hermione, esperando su respuesta. Ésta meditó unos segundos. Titubeó.

- Porque soy diferente- dijo, alzando la mirada.

Harry se identificó con las palabras de su amiga. Sintió que su estómago se retorcía, y, deseando que todo terminase, el recuerdo cambió.

-----------------------------------------

Ron y Neville respondieron pacientemente a todas las preguntas que les hacía Madame Pomfrey. Luego, también respondieron a las de McGonagall. Y, finalmente, fue su turno de cuestionar.

- ¿Qué les pasa a Harry y a Hermione?- comenzó Ron- ¿Se recuperarán?

McGonagall miró a Madame Pomfrey.

- Si- asintió la segunda- Es cuestión de tiempo...

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- interrumpió Neville.

- Ellos están perdidos en las memorias del otro- continuó la enfermera- Tengo que encontrar el hechizo correcto... muéstrame el libro una vez más, Weasley.

Ron le dio el libro. La mujer lo examinó cuidadosamente bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

- ¿Por qué estaban practicando ese hechizo, Ron?- inquirió suavemente la directora.

Ron vaciló. Si le contaba, estaría violando la privacidad de su amigo. Y si no le contaba, estaría omitiendo una verdad que podría ser útil.

- Es que...- se decidió- Él quería... ya sabe... Harry estaba muy atormentado por los recuerdos de _eso_, de lo que pasó el año pasado. Él quería descansar... quería sacarse el peso de todo lo que recordaba de encima...

Ron miró a McGonagall y a Pomfrey, esperando que le hayan comprendido. Las dos mujeres asintieron, con una expresión de pena en su rostro al escuchar la situación de Harry. Ron continuó.

- A Hermione se le ocurrió utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore. Hasta encontró este libro, que explicaba cómo hacerlo. Pero el hechizo salió mal. Harry no logró concentrarse lo suficiente en el recuerdo que quería traspasar al pensadero. Y simplemente cayó, como desmayado. Al igual que Hermione, pero no sé por qué le afectó a ella.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, pensando en lo que acababa de contar Ron. McGonagall observó al pelirrojo seriamente. Éste temía que lo reprendiera, pero, en vez de eso, le dijo que podía quedarse esa noche en la enfermería con sus amigos, y que se pondría a buscar junto con Madame Pomfrey la manera de revertir el hechizo. Ron le agradeció. Neville también recibió permiso de quedarse en la enfermería esa noche. Ron y él se sentaron entre las camas de sus amigos, listos para pasar una larga noche.

* * *

Bueno, sé que tardé un poco más en publicar este capítulo, pero es que no encontré el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Espero sepan disculparme. Y sí, los capítulos que vienen son más largos.

Como sea¿les gustó?. O tal vez lo detestaron, como al retrato de la madre de Sirius ¬¬ ¡Quiero saberlo! Escriban **REVIEWS**, por favor.

Hablando de **reviews**, muchísimas gracias a: UsagiPotter, hermionedepottergranger, Lucy, Yedra Phoenix, shinji kun112, hhrldg.Black, Harmonian, Sae-Uchiha, Ruby P. Black, hermis'lu y a Gisselle.

Y también a aquellos que pusieron comentarios sobre lo de la nieve, jeje, les agradezco. Todavía guardo en el freezer dos bolas congeladas XDD.

Lo que quise hacer en éste capítulo es mostrar un poco del pasado de Hermione, para ir desarrollando lo que siente/piensa Harry sobre ella. Si es que siente/piensa algo... jiji. Próximo capítulo, Hermione es la que ve y siente. Ah, y les tengo preparada una sorpresita, así que estén listos.

Por favor, necesito saber si estoy siendo repetitiva con las situaciones, o si la historia les aburre. No duden en decírmelo, sus opiniones son lo que importa.

Por cierto, ya vi la peli, y, bueno, dejé mi opinión sobre la misma en LPDF, por si les interesa. Allí soy Towanda, a secas.

¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews!

·Towanda·


	5. Chapter 5

Ya sé que muchos de ustedes estarán leyendo Deathly Hallows, y que seguramente ese libro es mucho más interesante que un pobre fic H/Hr, pero es mi gustoso deber seguir publicando esta historia, así que el nuevo capítulo está a disposición. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Esos viajes la estaban cansando, tenía hambre y sentía las defensas bajas. Si sólo supiera cómo salir de allí...

- Oh, no- musitó al percatarse dónde se encontraba.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba en un cementerio, y aquél que se retorcía de dolor, atado a una tumba junto a ella no era otro que Harry. Voldemort reía, Colagusano temblaba y se podía distinguir las sonrisas de los mortífagos a pesar de que éstos llevasen puesta su máscara.

Hermione se tendió al lado de Harry. Su pecho se comprimía en un angustioso sentimiento de impotencia. Intentó abrazarlo, pero no tocó nada cuando sus manos se posaron en el cuerpo de su amigo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que los gritos de Harry cesasen. Éstos penetraban en los más profundo de su alma; Hermione sentía que se desvanecería allí mismo si seguía escuchándolos. Una lágrima se le escapó, y al abrir los ojos vio a Harry, jadeando y colgando de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban como si fuera un trapo viejo.

- Creo que ven lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo- decía Voldemort, pero Hermione no lo escuchaba.

Toda su atención permanecía concentrada en Harry, que miraba a Voldemort entornando los ojos. Hermione sentía que su interior se agitaba con violencia. Antes de que tomara verdadera conciencia del recuerdo que contemplaba, todo comenzó a girar y cayó, nuevamente, en Hogwarts.

Hermione contempló la casa común de Gryffindor con desgano. Nunca, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas, podría haber pensado en ser testigo de la tortura que Voldemort le infringió a Harry cuatro años atrás. Esto la dejó débil, y con unas ganas irreprimibles de abrazar a su amigo (el verdadero) y no soltarlo jamás.

Entonces, cuando pensaba, para variar, en Harry, la puerta del retrato se abrió y él en persona entró, arrastrando la capa invisible de su padre. Harry se echó en el sofá frente al fuego, casi apagado. Hermione notó que debían ser altas horas de la noche, porque las ventanas de la Sala Común invitaban a contemplar los terrenos oscuros de Hogwarts, y el silencio en el castillo hacía gala de presencia.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo. Ese recuerdo no podía tener más de un par de días. Harry lucía pálido. Contemplaba la chimenea y los adornos de la alfombra roja periódicamente, con mirada ida. Hermione se sentó a su lado. Harry suspiró. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, como hacía siempre que se sentía frustrado o nervioso. O alegre. Pero no había ni pizca de alegría en sus rasgos, que parecían haber sido esculpidos en un bloque de frío mármol.

- Harry...- Hermione y Harry se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de alguien que se acercaba.

Era Hermione. Tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, y se dirigió rápidamente al lado de su amigo, mirándolo con aprehensión. Hermione se levantó sabiendo que _ella_ se sentaría en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Recordaba (resultaba irónico _recordar_, precisamente estando en un recuerdo) que se había quedado toda la noche despierta, sabiendo que Harry no estaba en la Sala Común. Lo había esperado.

Efectivamente, Hermione se sentó cerca de Harry, que miraba al piso, de repente enfurruñado con algo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó toscamente.

Hermione pareció meditar unos segundos.

- Quiero ayudarte. Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo. Quiero...- pero se detuvo al ver como Harry cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con hastío.

Ambas Hemiones sintieron una punzada en el pecho.

- Harry, por favor. _Necesitas_ hablar- dijo Hermione, tomando una de las manos de Harry.

Éste seguía sin apartar la mirada de la alfombra. Pero, de repente, levantó la vista, y sus ojos chocaron con los de Hermione. Y ambos sintieron lo mismo.

- Sólo necesito tiempo de asimilar lo que pasó. Estoy bien, Hermione. En serio- susurró Harry.

Pero debía saber que su amiga no lo dejaría así como así, así que dijo:

- Necesito estar solo para poder pensar _en paz_

Hermione asintió, muda. Se levantó pesadamente del sillón, y se encaminó a paso lento al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, seguida por las miradas de ella misma y de Harry. Pero antes de comenzar a subir la escalera encantada, vaciló. Se dio vuelta y corrió junto a su amigo. Lo abrazó fuertemente, murmurando unas cosas que Hermione no llegó a oír, pero que recordaba perfectamente, ya que ella las había dicho: _"Estaré para ti, si me necesitas, no dudes en buscarme"._ Y Harry, hasta el día anterior, no la había buscado... más bien fue ella la que lo buscó a él.

Hermione por fin se retiró. Harry se quedó solo nuevamente, contemplado de cerca por su amiga.

Volvía a tener la vista perdida. En un momento, llevó la mano lentamente a su cicatriz. Se la tocó cerrando los ojos. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara. Hermione escuchó, con estupor, un sollozo. Se acercó más y se hincó frente a Harry hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su cara. Harry lloraba, de una manera descontrolada. Hermione quiso, como tantas otras veces, abrazarlo, sentirlo, y que él la sienta a ella.

Luego de unos momentos, Harry se calmó, se quitó los anteojos y los dejó descuidadamente en el piso. Levantó la vista, y por una fracción de segundo, por un mínimo instante que Hermione saboreó con una intensidad tal que le cortó la respiración, las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Pero Harry no la veía a ella. Porque aquello, se recordó Hermione, era sólo un recuerdo.

Harry levantó la capa de su padre y se envolvió con ella. Cerró los ojos, más tranquilo. Pronto cayó en un sueño que a Hermione se le antojó apacible.

Ya ni sintió el cambio. Sólo cuando quiso, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. Era un cuarto prolijamente amueblado. Un piano decoraba el lugar, junto a un reloj de péndulo. La habitación estaba iluminada por una inmensa araña de cristal y por el tenue fuego de la chimenea encendida, frente a la cual estaba sentado Harry, hablando despreocupadamente con el profesor Slughorn. _"Todavía no es profesor"_, pensó Hermione, recordando que Harry les había contado a Ron y a ella que Dumbledore lo había llevado a intentar persuadir a Slughorn de que tomase el cargo de profesor en Hogwarts. Hermione buscó con la mirada a Dumbledore, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado.

- En fin- decía Slughorn- Sirius era un gran amigo de tu padre, iban juntos a todos lados. Toda la familia había estado en mi casa ¡pero Sirius terminó en Gryffindor! Lástima. Era un chico de gran talento. En cambio, sí tuve en Slytherin a su hermano, Regulus, cuando entró en Hogwarts, pero me habría gustado tenerlos a ambos.

Hermione contemplaba el rostro de Harry a medida que Slughorn hablaba. Preocupada por él, no quería imaginarse lo que sintió su amigo en una situación así, a pocas semanas de haber perdido lo único parecido a un padre que había tenido alguna vez.

- Tu madre era hija de muggles, ya lo sé- continuó Slughorn- Cuando me enteré no podía creerlo. Yo estaba convencido de que era una sangre pura, porque era una gran bruja

- Uno de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles- intervino Harry- y es la mejor alumna de mi curso

El corazón de Hermione saltó de alegría al escuchar la declaración de Harry. Así que lo había dicho... Hermione sonrió.

- Sí, es extraño que eso ocurra algunas veces¿verdad?- preguntó Slughorn

- Yo no veo por qué tiene que ser extraño- rebatió Harry fríamente

Hermione volvió a sonreír. Harry era un gran mago, y ella siempre sostuvo eso.

Slughorn y Harry siguieron hablando. Hermione ya no prestaba tanta atención. Se sentó en una de las butacas libres y suspiró, intentando relajarse y concentrarse para hacer magia voluntaria sin varita y así salir de allí. El año pasado había hecho magia sin varita, pero sólo fue en oportunidades anormales, en las que la desesperación la venció.

Hermione susurró unas palabras, pero nada pasó. Lo intentó tres veces más, pero nada ocurría. Cuando hacía el cuarto intento, más concentrada que antes, el recuerdo cambió.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se tambaleó, mareada al reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraba y la situación que vivía.

Varios hechizos pasaron rozándola. Hermione ni se inmutó; su mirada estaba fija en un punto frente a ella. Harry y Voldemort luchaban encarnecidamente en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin darse respiro. La joven tembló cuando un hechizo le pegó a Harry en un costado y lo hizo caer al suelo. Voldemort sonrió entre dientes, disfrutando unos segundos de aquella victoria. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Hermione y Ron, corriendo, llegaron junto a Harry y se pusieron frente a éste, protegiéndolo.

- ¡¿Qué hacen?!- gritó Harry, histérico, poniéndose de pie- ¡Esta es _mi_ batalla!

- Si es tuya, es de todos- contestó Ron, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¡Antes de morir, Potter, verás caer a tus amigos!- gritó Voldemort lanzándole a Ron un hechizo.

Pero Ron lo desvió, y, junto con Harry y Hermione, comenzó a atacar al Innombrable, que se defendía rápidamente de los hechizos de los tres jóvenes.

Hermione contemplaba todo sin poder moverse. Sabía lo que pronto ocurriría, y verlo por segundo vez, algo que nunca había planeado y que de seguro no deseaba, era demasiado para ella.

Ron pronto tuvo que defenderse de los Mortífagos que se encontraban alrededor. Su actuación en las batallas había mejorado bastante durante todo el año. Harry y Hermione, por su parte, seguían enfrentando a Voldemort, que lucía cada vez más cansado, y cuyos ojos estaban marcados por una inmensa ira; _"nunca los había visto tan rojos",_ contó Harry una noche, semanas después de aquellos acontecimientos.

El corazón de Hermione latía con rapidez. Veía todo en cámara lenta, conociendo y _recordando_ cada movimiento que ella, junto con Harry, hacían para esquivar los hechizos de Voldemort. No pudo evitar notar que Harry se empeñaba en dejarla a ella cada vez más rezagada, alejada del Innombrable.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Harry cayó al suelo, herido. Se vio a sí misma colocarse frente a él con la varita en alto, dispuesta a dar su vida por su amigo, por el hombre que la había acompañado y aceptado toda su vida. Escuchó el grito de advertencia de Harry, las maldiciones que Ron le lanzaba a los Mortífagos, y se escuchó a ella misma murmurar las palabras para desviar el hechizo torturador de Voldemort.

Harry se levantó con dificultad, gritándole que se fuera. Hermione aun no podía creer que él pensara de verdad que ella se iría, dejándolo solo frente a su enemigo.

Todo sucedió en segundos, Hermione lo recordaba a la perfección, y ahora el azar había decidido que ella fuera testigo de _eso_ otra vez.

Harry la empujó con fuerza, quitándola de en medio y lanzándole en el acto un maleficio a Voldemort. Hermione calló al suelo y perdió la varita. Harry y Voldemort se lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo. Las maldiciones se encontraron en medio del aire, provocando la unión de las varitas. Voldemort y Harry se miraron a los ojos, reviviendo lo ocurrido en el cementerio años atrás. Pero Harry ya no era un niño inexperto, y Voldemort ya no quería perder más tiempo. Al mismo momento en que Hermione recuperaba su varita y apuntaba a Voldemort, éste movió con brusquedad la suya propia, rompiendo el _priori incantatem_ y lanzándole a Hermione un maleficio _cruciatus_.

- ¡NO!- exclamó Harry, quien, rápido de reflejos, cubrió con su cuerpo el de Hermione, que aun permanecía en el piso, recibiendo él la maldición.

Hermione lo abrazó, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se movía en dolorosas contracciones. La otra Hermione, aquella que contemplaba todo lo ya vivido, no pudo evitar emitir un sollozo.

Voldemort no pudo más que percatarse del empeño con que su enemigo defendía a la bruja, y, por algún motivo, esto lo puso más furioso, si eso era posible. Así que, apuntando a ella y al joven con la varita, vociferó:

- _¡AVADA...- _

Pero Harry, recuperándose del Cruciatus, empujó nuevamente a Hermione a un lado y alzó la varita con decisión y rapidez.

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- _gritó, mirando a Voldemort a los ojos.

Y así, todo terminó igual que como había comenzado. Con un hechizo. Con la misma maldición que años atrás había condenado a Harry, y al propio Voldemort, que ahora moría en manos de su igual.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Desde la posición donde estaba podía vislumbrar la mirada que Harry le dirigía a Voldemort mientras éste caía a la tierra con pesadez. Un odio infinito, una ira contenida que saltaba con una exhalación, fue lo que se reflejó en aquellos ojos verdes que ella había aprendido a leer. Pero al instante todo se esfumó, junto con el último hálito de vida de aquél que había marcado la existencia de Harry para siempre.

El joven contempló unos segundos el cuerpo de su enemigo. Giró la cabeza en dirección a su amiga, que miraba sin poder creer lo que veía. Le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa casi imperceptible, de alivio y cansancio, de condena y esperanza, de amistad y amor. Luego, Harry se derrumbó sobre la tierra. Hermione gritó su nombre y se dirigió a su lado con rapidez.

Los Mortífagos, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, comenzaban a retirarse, pero los miembros de la Orden, que había estado luchando también contra ellos, se apresuraban a capturarlos, sin entender aún bien lo que ocurría.

Ron corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, y se echó junto a Hermione, que lloraba abrazando a Harry fuertemente.

La otra Hermione también lloraba, siendo invadida por la misma angustia que había sentido la primera vez, cuando había creído que Harry estaba muerto.

Y entonces lo vio. Giró la cabeza, y allí estaba él, observando todo con la misma mirada perturbada de ella.

Harry se encontraba allí, frente a ella, mirándola extrañado y aliviado a la vez.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, pensando que alucinaba por el cansancio y las emociones sufridas. Pero no. Era él, realmente.

Sus miradas permanecieron conectadas, leyendo lo que el otro sentía. Hermione ya no escuchaba los sollozos de ella misma ni los desesperados intentos de Ron por hacer despertar al Harry que se encontraba en la hierba aparentemente muerto. Hermione sólo veía a Harry, y él sólo la veía a ella.

- Hermione...- susurró.

Se abalanzaron al encuentro del otro. Harry extendió sus brazos para estrechar contra sí a su amiga, pero, en el momento en que ésta iba a abrazarlo, todo comenzó a girar, y el recuerdo cambió.

- ¡No!- gritó Hermione, y lo último que vio antes de ser impulsada hacia arriba fueron los ojos verdes de Harry, que estaban marcados por el miedo y la confusión.

-----------------------------------------

Ron y Neville caminaban en silencio hacia la enfermería. Ya habían pasado tres días, y Harry y Hermione aun no despertaban. Diversos rumores se habían esparcido por el colegio sobre lo ocurrido, y hasta había quienes decían que los dos Gryffindors habían sufrido un ataque de Mortífagos.

Sólo Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny, quienes habían sido informadas por su hermano del plan de Hermione y del hechizo mal realizado por Harry, sabían la verdad de los hechos.

La profesora McGonagall había intentado, junto con Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Flitwick, dar con la manera de hacer despertar a Harry y Hermione, pero cuando el retrato del profesor Dumbledore dijo que "había que dejar que las cosas siguiesen su rumbo", desistieron de todos sus intentos, excepto Madame Pomfrey, que se había tomado la búsqueda del hechizo sanador como un desafío personal. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano despertarían y tendrían una historia interesante que contar.

El hecho que más preocupaba a Ron, era _cuándo_ despertarían, porque, aparentemente, sus amigos podían tardarse meses e incluso años en salir de aquél estado de ensoñación. Sin embargo, Madame Pomfrey aseguraba que no había por qué preocuparse, que pronto ella conseguiría el hechizo, y que todo terminaría con un rápido movimiento de varita.

Así que sólo restaba esperar.

Ron y Neville entraron a la enfermería. Ginny ya se encontraba allí, parada frente a la cama de Hermione con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad, mirando a su hermana.

Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Hace un par de minutos escuché que sollozaba. Y Harry estuvo moviéndose inquieto- miró a Ron con seriedad.

Éste se encogió de hombros. Neville se acercó más a Harry.

- Tiene los puños apretados- dijo, señalando las manos del Gryffindor.

Ginny y Ron se acercaron. Efectivamente, Harry tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. En la cama de al lado, Hermione comenzó a sollozar y a moverse.

- ¿Lo ven¡Está haciéndolo de nuevo!- exclamó Ginny.

Ron y Neville intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Le avisaste a Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó el segundo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Neville fue a buscarla a su despacho, que se encontraba al final de la enfermería.

- Es como si...- dijo Ginny pensativamente, pero calló de improvisto.

- ¿Cómo si...?- la alentó Ron

- No sé, es como si estuvieran en un recuerdo desagradable, viendo algo que no les gusta. Parece que sufren- susurró.

Ron miró preocupado a sus amigos. Hermione había parado de sollozar y parecía más tranquila, al igual que Harry, que ya no apretaba los puños.

- Hermione...- susurró de improvisto, haciendo saltar a Ginny y Ron de la sorpresa.

Neville llegó con Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó, acercándose a las camas.

- Hermione estaba sollozando. Y Harry no paraba de moverse hace un rato. Recién pronunció el nombre de ella- dijo Ginny, todavía sorprendida.

Madame Pomfrey arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Pronunció el nombre de la señorita Granger?

- Si

- Bueno, están en un recuerdo. Visto desde afuera, parece como si estuvieran soñando... la diferencia es que es un sueño mucho más vívido. Así que, si, puede ser que de vez en cuando hablen- dijo Madame Pomfrey pensativamente.

- ¡No!- gritó Hermione, comenzando a moverse en la cama.

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada.

- Asusta- murmuró Ginny, contemplando con pena a su amiga.

- Tengo que trabajar. Y ya es tarde, así que retírense por favor- pidió la enfermera.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. ¡Fuera!

Los tres Gryffindors salieron de la enfermería apresuradamente. Pudieron distinguir, antes de cerrar del todo la puerta, las siluetas de Harry y Hermione, que de vez en cuando se movían con espasmos involuntarios.

* * *

¡Harry y Hermione se encontraron! 

¿Les gustó la sorpresita?

¿Si?

¿No?

¡¡Escriban **REVIEWS** y me entero!!

Por cierto, hoy terminé el capítulo 6 y es mucho más largo que éste, para aquellos que piden caps más extensos, así que pueden respirar tranquilos.

Pasemos al tema de la semana (del mes, del año): Harry Potter 7. ¿Quién lo tiene? Yo no lo compré en inglés, a pesar de que lo entiendo perfectamente, porque prefiero leerlo en español para _saborearlo_ mejor. Y sólo tengo que esperar siete meses ¬¬

La cuestión es que tengo que tener sumo cuidado, ya que soy una activista de Internet, y podría tropezarme con un par de datitos interesantes sobre el libro, como quién muere, si Harry vive, a quién quiere Hermione; en fin, esas cosas que son de vida o muerte. Y definitivamente NO quiero que me suceda lo que ocurrió cuando fue lanzado HBP: estaba leyendo tranquilamente el diario Clarín (los que viven en Argentina lo conocerán) y de repente en medio de un corto artículo sobre cuántos libros vendidos llevaba Rowling, decía: "Para adelantar acontecimientos, el Príncipe Mestizo es Severus Snape y Dumbledore muere asesinado por éste". Nunca me sentí tan enojada como en ese momento.

Hablando de sentimientos fuertes, tal vez a muchos les parecerá exagerada la actitud de Harry en este capítulo (cuando llora...), pero debo decirles que yo creo firmemente que uno no sigue viviendo así como así después de haber participado activamente en un guerra; después de haber asesinado, y que siempre quedarán huellas de lo vivido. Espero opiniones.

Y sobre el suceso de este capítulo, bueno, pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones, muajajaja. Además develé el misterio sobre "eso". Y el próximo capítulo develaré... cofcof.

¡¡Millones de gracias a: deli, hermionedepottergranger, ddd02, Lucy, Stefi Delacour (opino lo mismo sobre la nieve, jeje), hhrldg.Black, Ruby P. Black, hermis'lu, blahys, Yedra Phoenix, Sae-Uchiha, y viko!!

¡¡Nos leemos¡¡No se olviden del **REVIEW**!!

·Towanda·


	6. Chapter 6

Towaaanddaaaa reportándose... ¡¡con nuevo capítulo!!. Sip, nuevo capítulo, el más largo de todos los publicados hasta ahora. Creo que les gustará, por varios motivos... ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Harry rugió de impotencia al sentirse en un recuerdo diferente. Observó alrededor, intentando visualizar a Hermione, pero ella no estaba. Al menos, no de manera real, porque su amiga se encontraba frente a él, revisando tranquilamente un libro en la ancestral biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- ¡Hermione!. ¡Hermione!- comenzó a gritar Harry, frustrado, pero nadie le respondió.

Se despeinó el pelo. La había visto, estaba seguro. ¿Pero cómo era posible?. Hasta ese momento, parecía como si él estuviese recorriendo los recuerdos de su amiga. Se sorprendió al confirmar que ella también había sido afectada por el hechizo mal realizado. Ese conocido sentimiento de culpa se instaló en Harry. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le sucediese? Estaba perdido. Sería por su falta de responsabilidad, por su propia estupidez.

Harry levantó la vista justo en el momento en que él mismo se internaba por ese pasillo oscuro y desierto de la biblioteca, buscando con la mirada a su mejor amiga, y sabiendo que la encontraría entre esos libros mohosos.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, pero no despegó la vista de las páginas.

- Hermione- jadeó Harry alcanzándola- Necesito tu ayuda

Ella levantó la vista y lo observó unos segundos, sonriente. Harry se vio a sí mismo tirar despreocupada y bruscamente la mochila sobre la mesa. Miró rápidamente en dirección a su amiga.

- Ten más cuidado- le reprochó ésta- Me costó mucho ganarme la confianza de Madame Pince, y no quiero ver mis logros arruinados por tu culpa- dijo medio en broma.

Los dos Harrys sonrieron.

- Lo siento- Harry se sentó frente a ella- Escúchame, necesito tu ayuda para esa redacción de Herbología. Ya escribí medio pergamino, pero...

Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente. Harry sonrió. Ella siempre lo escuchaba. El otro Harry detuvo su perorata.

- ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó con vacilación.

- Por supuesto que sí- contestó Hermione sonriendo- Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones con todo lo del Torneo.

Harry sonrió. Hermione. Siempre tan buena amiga, tan inteligente, tan...

- ¡Gracias, gracias, Hermione! Eres mi salvación- el Harry del recuerdo comenzó a sacar todo rápidamente de su mochila, mientras que el otro borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó más a su amiga para verla mejor.

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Harry se preguntó por qué. Notó con estupor, en sus ojos, una mirada triste, que se intensificó cuando ellos se posaron en su amigo, que seguía hablando de su redacción incompleta. Pero tan pronto como había aparecido, esa mirada extraña fue suplantada por una de mayor alegría (tal vez fingida, pensó Harry) cuando el joven que tenía frente a ella le sonrió.

- Bien. Comencemos. Déjame ver lo que escribiste hasta ahora

- Oh, espera- Harry tomó sus cosas y las empujó hacia delante. Hermione tomó su pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

Harry se subió a la mesa, llamando la atención de su amiga.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Qué haces?- le susurró Hermione, mirando nerviosa hacia los lados.

Harry se bajó de la mesa y se sentó pegado a ella.

- Era más corto que dar toda la vuelta- se excusó él riendo.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Estás loco- dijo, y el otro Harry puedo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando le dedicó una mirada de reproche. Por supuesto, en su debido momento no se había percatado de aquel brillo.

- Eso dicen- murmuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh, Harry, tú sabes que...

Él sonrió, y le palmeó tontamente la espalda a su amiga.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Te preocupas demasiado- dijo, aparentando sentirse indiferente.

El Harry de diecisiete años volvió a notar que un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Hermione, quien se inclinó sobre el trabajo inconcluso de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo vas con ese huevo?- preguntó intentando sonar casual- Si también necesitas ayuda en eso...

- No. Te lo agradezco, pero te aseguro que estoy casi sobre la pista. Y, además, está prohibido recibir ayuda- Harry dijo todo rápidamente y desviando la mirada.

Hermione lo contempló desilusionada.

- ¿Y acaso no te ayudé con la Primera Prueba?- susurró segundos después.

- Fue diferente- se apresuró a rebatir el joven.

Hermione suspiró, y volvió su atención al pergamino, haciendo de vez en cuando algunos comentarios sobre el mismo, mientras que Harry escuchaba atentamente, sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a su amiga.

Harry caminó unos pasos por el pasillo, pensando. Quería salir de allí. Bueno, en realidad, quería salir de allí desde que había entrado. Detuvo su andar un momento, cuando la imagen de Hermione en el recuerdo de _eso_, se instaló en su mente. Se veía tan vulnerable, y sola. _Debería estar con ella_, se dijo Harry furioso. Un pensamiento perturbador lo envolvió: tal vez, debería haber estado con ella en muchas otras oportunidades. Tal vez no le había devuelto todo el cariño que ella se merecía.

Harry bajó la mirada, inquieto. Y luego la subió, suspirando, encontrándose ahora en el despacho de McGonagall, cuando todavía era profesora. Enseguida su verde mirada se posó en Hermione, que estaba de espaldas a él. Harry se movió para poder verla mejor. Se apretaba las manos, nerviosa.

- Lo que usted dice es muy grave, señorita Granger- habló McGonagall, que miraba a su alumna desde detrás del escritorio severamente.

- Lo sé- susurró la chica- Pero yo creo... quiero decir¿quién le mandaría una escoba tan cara a Harry?. ¡Y sin ningún tipo de tarjeta, o dedicatoria!

- Es en verdad muy sospechoso- asintió McGonagall- Sí, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Le pediré a la profesora Hootch que la revise. Tal vez Filius pueda ayudarnos.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Harry volvió a sentirse mal. Aquella vez Ron y él se habían comportado con ingratitud, y, lo peor, Harry había dejado de hablarle a su amiga a sabiendas de que lo estaba intentando ayudar, de que se estaba preocupando por él.

Miró hacia Hermione. Ella se veía nerviosa y perturbada. Probablemente imaginaría la reacción de sus amigos. Harry la contempló más de cerca, notando algunos detalles que, en su tercer año, no se había percatado hasta más tarde, como las ojeras de la chica y su aspecto cansado y triste.

_¿Qué clase de amigos abandonaría a su amiga por una estupidez?_, se preguntó Harry consternado. _Bueno, por empezar, tu no creías que la Saeta de Fuego fuera una estupidez,_ le respondió esa insistente vocecita en su mente, que a veces estaba y otras no, pero que tenía un extraordinario parecido con la voz de su mejor amiga. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué mejor voz de conciencia para tener que la de Hermione?.

Siguió a su amiga hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y de repente estaba caminando en un revoltoso bar muggle. Detuvo su andar, confundido, pero al instante divisó una gran melena castaña, inconfundible. Harry se acercó hasta una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón junto a una gran ventana. Ésta mostraba un hermoso paisaje nevado.

En la mesa se encontraban Hermione y sus dos padres, que revisaban un menú cuidadosamente. Harry se acercó más y pudo leer algo del menú, pero no logró comprender nada: estaba en francés.

- Hermione¿te sucede algo?- preguntó la madre de la joven dejando a un lado el menú.

Hermione pagó un salto y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. Su padre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo el golpe que te diste hoy por la mañana?- inquirió- Porque si es eso...

- No es el golpe, papá- lo cortó Hermione.

Los Granger no dijeron nada más. Un mozo apareció por detrás de Harry, hablando en francés. La madre de Hermione le contestó en el mismo idioma.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, observando el perfil de su amiga, que contemplaba los Alpes franceses con una expresión concentradísima. Ni siquiera volteó cuando el camarero depositó un humeante plato de comida frente a ella.

- Mamá, papá- Hermione giró la cabeza con expresión decidida- Tengo que decirles algo.

El matrimonio intercambió otra mirada y se inclinaron sobre la mesa, serios.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- preguntó temerosa la señora Granger.

Hermione exhaló aire y suspiró.

- Quiero volver a Inglaterra- soltó, esperando atentamente la reacción de sus padres.

Éstos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

- Hermione, apenas te vemos dos meses seguidos desde que entraste a...- la señora Granger movió la cabeza- Tú sabes...

- ¿Por qué quieres volver?- preguntó bruscamente el señor Granger, molesto.

- Cálmate, Robert- susurró la señora Granger.

- ¡Pero Jane...!

- Es que- Hermione interrumpió lo que parecía estar convirtiéndose en una discusión- Tengo que estar allí.

Robert bufó, incrédulo.

- Explícate- dijo entre dientes.

Hermione carraspeó. Parecía estar meditando cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para comunicar lo que quería.

- Verán, ustedes saben lo que está ocurriendo en _mi mundo._ Y, bueno, me necesitan allá

- ¿Quién te necesita?- cuestionó la señora Granger- ¿Recibiste una carta?

- ¡No! No es conveniente escribir cartas ahora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la postura del Ministerio...

Hermione miró a sus padres, vacilante. Éstos parecían estar cada vez más confundidos. Harry no se perdía una palabra.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Bueno, en realidad, yo tengo un presentimiento...- Hermione tomó mayor confianza- Es Harry. Él me necesita.

Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Los señores Granger intercambiaron otra mirada. Robert parecía más molesto.

- ¿Y por un "presentimiento" sobre ese amigo tuyo prefieres pasar la navidad en Inglaterra, sola, que con nosotros?- preguntó disgustado.

- No, no, no. Has entendido mal- Hermione parecía haber perdido la confianza que segundos antes la embargaba, y ahora parecía más nerviosa- Harry... bueno, él no se está tomando muy bien las cosas. Necesita ahora más que nunca el apoyo de sus amigos. Yo soy su mejor amiga, no lo puedo dejar solo en un momento como éste. ¡Y si voy a Inglaterra no estaré sola, precisamente!

Los señores Granger parecían dudar. Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Escuchen, sé que casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos. Pero, hablando en serio, yo siento que ahora mi lugar se encuentra allá. Con mis amigos. Con la gente que es como yo- Hermione miró a sus progenitores con una expresión segura en el rostro.

Harry aguantaba la respiración, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía su amiga, y sintiéndose en deuda con ella.

- Además- agregó Hermione- Los alumnos que se toman en serio los exámenes se quedan en el colegio, estudiando.

Parecía haber dado en el clavo. Sus padres intercambiaron otra de esas miraditas y suspiraron.

- De acuerdo. Puedes volver- dijo Robert, rindiéndose.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, y, al hacerlo, la cara se le iluminó. Harry estaba estupefacto. Recordaba que, días antes de la Navidad, durante su quinto año, el señor Weasley había sido atacado. Harry y los Weasley pasaron los días anteriores a Navidad

en Grimmauld Place; el primero sumido en una depresión. Hermione había aparecido, milagrosamente, alegando que había vuelto de esquiar con sus padres porque el deporte no era su fuerte. _Pero nunca dijo que volvió por... mí,_ pensó Harry confundido.

Y más confundido se sintió cuando, en vez de encontrarse en ese bar, apareció en Hogwarts. Divisó a un grupo de personas que caminaba rápidamente, hablando a los gritos. Era el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, a juzgar por las túnicas rojas y doradas, empapadas y manchadas de barro que llevaban. Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

- ¿Creen que esté bien?- preguntó con temor Alicia Spinnet.

Fred y George, que encabezaban el tumultuoso grupo, se encogieron de hombros. Estaban muy pálidos. Harry se dio vuelta al escuchar un sollozo. Hermione lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos. Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell la escoltaban, guiándola por el pasillo, ya que Hermione no veía por dónde iba.

- Ya, ya, Hermione... verás que no le ocurrió nada a Harry...- Angelina no parecía muy convencida en lo que decía, y Hermione pareció notarlo, porque comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Detrás de los gemelos iba Ron, cargando tristemente una bolsa. Harry supo que contenía los restos de su _Nimbus 2000. _

El grupo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione no paraba de llorar. Entraron, y Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente a ellos, enfadada.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!- gritó; sus ojos deteniéndose en las manchas de barro que el equipo estaba dejando sobre el pulcro suelo de la enfermería.

- ¡Venimos a ver cómo está Harry!- respondió George

- ¡Somos sus amigos!- respondió Ron.

Madame Pomfrey dudó, pero al ver a Hermione, que se había quitado las manos del rostro y presentaba un aspecto deplorable, emitiendo un par de sollozos de vez en cuando, su cara se suavizó.

- De acuerdo. Pueden verlo. ¡Pero sólo cinco minutos! Aún no despierta- murmuró a lo último, provocando que Hermione reanudara su llanto.

El grupo se acercó a la cama donde yacía Harry, inconsciente. Hermione se echó sobre él llorando a lágrima viva. Fred y Ron se apresuraron a apartarla, echando nerviosas miradas alrededor y suspirando al ver que Madame Pomfrey se había retirado a su despacho.

- ¡Cálmate, Hermione!- gritó Ron zarandeándola- ¡Harry no está muerto! Si tiene una suerte...

Hermione al fin terminó calmándose. Harry se acercó a ella, apesadumbrado ante la actitud de su amiga. Una vez más, se sentía culpable.

El Harry del recuerdo comenzó a despertar, lentamente.

- Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando- comentó Katie.

- Creí que se había matado- confesó Fred.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto los anteojos!- exclamó su hermano gemelo.

El equipo comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Harry sintió que las voces se desvanecían, junto con ese recuerdo perteneciente a su tercer año.

Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la incipiente oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir mejor a las figuras que se hallaban próximas a él. Llevaban las varitas encendidas, y Harry se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Hermione, Ron y él mismo, que caminaban en un completo silencio. Harry los siguió. Se encontraban en una enorme galería subterránea. El eco de los pasos y las respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba. Harry parecía percibir el insistente olor a humedad y putrefacción. El olor a miedo. Sólo a Voldemort se le ocurriría guardar un pedazo de su alma en un lugar como ése.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron cuando se toparon con un gran muro de piedra que les impedía continuar avanzando. Harry se cercó más a ellos. Tenían un aspecto cansado y andrajoso. Ron levantó más su varita, intentando percibir alguna salida. La bajó, resignado, y le dedicó una mirada rendida a sus dos amigos. Hermione negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se acercó más al muro, palpando con la mano la fría piedra. Harry le tomó el brazo con brusquedad, deteniéndola.

- No creo que eso sea conveniente- susurró.

Hermione le sostuvo firmemente la mirada durante unos segundos y luego se soltó. Ron se movía con nerviosismo.

- Esto no me gusta- musitó- Podría ser una trampa.

Harry asintió, apoyándolo.

- El mapa era claro- dijo Hermione algo enfadada.

- Hermione, el mapa se perdió con el resto de nuestras cosas- replicó Harry, frustrado- Podríamos haber tomado el camino incorrecto...

- ¡No!- exclamó Hermione- Memoricé el mapa, Harry. No tomamos el camino incorrecto. ¿O es que no confías en mí?

La pregunta de la joven sonó desafiante. _"Por supuesto que confío en ti"_, pensó Harry. El otro Harry pronunció las exactas mismas palabras. Hermione sonrió suavemente y se volvió, enfrentando al muro una vez más.

- Necesito más luz- pidió.

Harry y Ron se acercaron y alumbraron el muro con sus varitas. Una serie de símbolos extraños, esculpidos sobre la piedra, apareció ante sus rostros.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Ron boquiabierto.

- ¡Son Runas antiguas!- exclamó Hermione sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

Harry se estremeció, previendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Y no quería verlo de nuevo...

Hermione se inclinó sobre la piedra, palpando de vez en cuando con la mano algunos símbolos. Harry y Ron le alumbraban la zona, expectantes.

- ¿Entiendes lo que dicen?- inquirió Ron, confundido.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- contestó Hermione con un dejo de autosuficiencia que hizo que Ron ponga los ojos en blanco y que Harry se sonriera, contento de tener a alguien culto entre ellos- Son runas especiales... muy antiguas... hablan de magia oscura. Comprendo lo que dicen , pero es difícil...

- ¿Pero estamos en el camino correcto?- susurró Harry, y su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

- Si, así es... estas runas indican qué debemos hacer para seguir adelante- Hermione se dio vuelta y los miró seriamente- Estamos muy cerca del Horcrux.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. El otro Harry gimió, jalándose el pelo y deseando más fervientemente que nunca que el recuerdo cambiase. Tal vez por uno más feliz.

Hermione ya estaba inclinada nuevamente sobre el sombrío muro. El silencio inundó nuevamente el ambiente, que se tornó pesado. Sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando, y algo más lejos a la derecha, el interrumpido sonido de una gota de agua al caer sobre el sucio piso, que estaba cubierto por cadáveres de roedores. Ron y Harry aguantaban la respiración, con sus varitas firmemente sostenidas. Hermione murmuraba para sí misma algunas cosas.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó, y el eco le respondió: _"¡Oh, por Merlín¡Oh, por Merlín¡Oh por Merlín!. _Se escuchó en toda la galería.

- ¿Qué sucede?- casi gritó Ron. _"¿Qué sucede¿Qué sucede¿Qué sucede?"; _se escuchó.

Los tres (los cuatro) se estremecieron. Hermione se incorporó, pálida.

- ¿Lo has descifrado?- musitó Harry, con una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

Hermione esquivó su mirada, asintiendo. Harry no puedo evitar comenzar a temblar, sabiendo lo que en sólo unos minutos más sucedería.

- ¿Y?- apremió Ron.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Para seguir adelante hay que...- Hermione miró unos segundos a Ron y Harry, que se veían impacientes- Hay que... bien, hay que dejar un... sangre.

- ¿Cómo?- inquirieron los dos Gryffindors al mismo tiempo.

Harry comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

- Sí. El muro no nos dejará pasar a menos que _sienta_ la sangre de alguien. De un humano, por supuesto.

Los Harrys vislumbraron vagamente a un Dumbledore que se cortaba el brazo y dejaba un rastro rojo sobre una puerta.

Harry y Ron no respondieron. Hermione continuó.

- Tampoco pide la sangre de cualquier humano... tiene que ser la sangre de...- vaciló.

- ¿De...?- preguntaron los jóvenes, temiendo lo peor.

- De un hijo de muggles- declaró Hermione, mirándolos con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ron la miró perturbado, pero cuando Harry intercambió una mirada con su amiga, se percató de sus intenciones. El otro Harry se pasó una mano por el rostro. Cómo deseaba salir de allí...

- ¡No!- exclamó Potter, dando un paso hacia ella- ¡Ni lo pienses, Hermione!

Ésta lo miró, decidida. Ron comenzaba a entender.

- ¡Es la única posibilidad que tenemos, Harry!- gritó intentando sonar despreocupada- ¡Detrás de esta pared está el Horcrux!

- ¡Protegido por quién sabe qué cosas!- respondió Harry.

- Pide la sangre de alguien impuro, y yo soy la única aquí que...

- ¡Encontraremos otro camino¡O déjame a mí hacerlo!- gritó Harry

Ron observaba la discusión, pálido y callado.

- Sabes perfectamente que no hay otro camino. Y tú tienes sangre mestiza- respondió Hermione cansinamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, furioso. _Jamás permitiría que..._

- No lo harás. No te permitiré hacerlo- susurró amenazante y apretando fuertemente la varita.

- ¡No me hables de esa manera!- gruñó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido- Es mi decisión hacer esto... Harry, razona, nos falta tan poco...

- ¡PUES ENTONCES AL DIABLO CON LOS MALDITOS HORCRUX, AL DIABLO CON VOLDEMORT Y CON ESTA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN!- vociferó Harry, provocando que Ron lo mirase asustado.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que los ecos del joven se extinguieron. Harry contempló con seriedad la mirada decepcionada que le dedicaba Hermione a su yo de un año atrás.

- Debes entender, Harry- murmuró, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven negó con la cabeza; un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- Si el precio que hay que pagar por encontrar un Horcrux más es tu seguridad, Hermione, entonces declaro ahora mismo que abandono la misión- susurró.

Ron lo miró sorprendido. Hermione se tapó los ojos con una mano temblorosa.

- Por favor, Harry...- suplicó, mirándolo con una intensidad que nunca antes habían expresado sus ojos canela.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. El otro Potter apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

El Harry del recuerdo dio un paso hacia Hermione, sin perder el contacto visual.

- No quiero que nada te suceda- confesó, acercándose a ella hasta quedar cara a cara- Sería mi culpa y, oh, maldición Hermione¿qué pasaría si...?

Harry se calló unos segundos y, para sorpresa de su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza, de manera posesiva. Harry todavía podía sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, sus manos envolviendo su cuello, y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Cerró los ojos, mareado sin saber por qué.

- Nada me sucederá Harry- murmuró Hermione apretando suavemente a su amigo, que temblaba- Te prometo que nada me sucederá...

Harry se separó lentamente de ella. Hermione se sorprendió de ver que sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin moverse un centímetro, hasta que Ron carraspeó.

- Creo que será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo.

Harry y Hermione se separaron completamente.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó el primero con preocupación. La segunda asintió.

- Hermione- la llamó Ron- Te aseguro que, después de esto, tendrás mi respeto por siempre...

- No digas mentiras, Ron- dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo hay que...?- preguntó Harry.

A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Se volvió hacia el muro. Sus amigos se acercaron con las varitas en alto, iluminando las inscripciones. Hermione alzó su varita y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma extraño, leyendo las runas. Un temblor sacudió aquella parte de la galería. Harry y Ron miraron asustados alrededor. Cuando Hermione terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, uno de los bloques del muro se desvaneció. El trío se acercó cauteloso a ver qué había dentro del espacio dejado por el bloque de piedra. Allí se encontraba una hermosa daga, de aspecto antiguo, que parecía emitir luz propia. Harry extendió el brazo dispuesto a tomarla.

- ¡No!- lo apremió Hermione, apartando suavemente el brazo de su amigo- Sólo alguien con sangre impura puede...

Extendió su mano y la cerró alrededor de la empuñadura. Los tres aguantaron la respiración, pero nada sucedió. Hermione retiró lentamente la daga. El bloque volvió a aparecer.

Los tres se acercaron a la zona de la pared cubierta por inscripciones. Hermione le entregó su varita a Ron, que la tomó con sumo cuidado, dedicándole una mirada llena de temor.

- No tienes que hacer nada obligada, Hermione. ¿Verdad, Harry?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se acercó a la joven. Le preguntó con la mirada si se sentía segura. Ella sólo sonrió, asintiendo.

Harry se recostó contra el muro, respirando agitadamente. Le dolía el estómago de sólo pensar lo que vendría. Nunca se había perdonado haber dejado que Hermione hiciera eso para poder abrir el muro.

Hermione tomó aire y se puso más cerca de la pared que les impedía avanzar. Detrás de ella se colocaron Ron y Harry. Ella se dio vuelta y les dijo dos o tres palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero Harry no estaba tranquilo. Desde su posición podía ver todo lo que le sucedía a ella. Tragó saliva, y ésta descendió lentamente por su garganta.

Hermione volvió a tomar aire. Se arremangó la manga de su polvorienta túnica. Acercó la daga a su brazo izquierdo. La mano no le temblaba. Pero Harry sí que lo hacía.

La joven tomó aire por tercera y última vez, y, de un certero golpe, bajó la daga hacia su brazo, clavándola en el mismo. Hermione gimió de dolor. Harry y Ron, detrás de ella, pegaron un salto. Hermione deslizó la daga hacia su mano, cortando la carne suavemente y provocando que la sangre comenzara a manar con lentitud. Gritó de dolor. Fue un grito desgarrador, algo que no parecía provenir de un humano. Harry también gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó. Podía sentir él mismo el corte, que quemaba su piel.

Harry y Ron sostuvieron a su amiga, que se tambaleó. El Harry que contemplaba todo temblaba descontroladamente y un sollozo involuntario escapó de su garganta. No podía entender por qué ese recuerdo lo afectaba de esa manera, y eso provocaba que un miedo desconocido se apoderara de él.

La daga cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Hermione cerró los ojos y se sostuvo el brazo herido. Harry y Ron la mantenían en pie, ya que parecía que la joven se desmayaría en cualquier momento a causa del dolor.

Con ayuda de sus dos amigos, Hermione se acercó a la pared y extendió el brazo sangrante. Gimió cuando la carne desgarrada hizo contacto con la fría pared. Un espeluznante rastro de sangre quedó en el muro. Hermione se tambaleó, y Harry y Ron la sostuvieron con fuerza, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ambos.

- Du-duele- musitó ella.

- Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí- le susurró Ron.

Todo comenzó a temblar. El muro con las inscripciones rúnicas se abrió, dejando libre el paso. Pero a Ron y a Harry no les importaba lo que había más allá, sólo les importaba poner a salvo a su amiga, que se tomaba el brazo apretando los dientes e intentando detener la hemorragia.

Harry sentía que su corazón se apagaba, a medida que escuchaba los intentos desesperados que Ron y él mismo hacían para detener la pérdida de sangre. Utilizaban los pocos hechizos de sanación que sabían, pero nada funcionaba.

- Mi varita. Mi varita...- pidió Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

Ron se la entregó. Harry sostenía a su amiga firmemente contra su pecho. Hermione contempló la herida sangrante y murmuró algunas cosas. Al instante gimió de dolor. Más sangre oscura salía del corte.

Harry cayó al piso, sosteniendo el peso de su amiga contra sí.

- No entiendo- musitó Hermione- El hechizo... no funciona. Esto duele más de lo que debería...

Se arqueó de dolor. Harry la abrazó fuertemente. Todo eso era su culpa.

- La maldita daga... debe de tener algún hechizo...- susurró apretando fuertemente los ojos.

Ron y él se quedaron allí, sin saber qué hacer más que acompañar a su amiga, que se retorcía, sufriendo. El pánico los inundó a ambos, sobre todo a Harry, que de repente se percató de que allí mismo estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante para él.

El otro Harry se deslizó lentamente contra la pared de piedra, cayendo al piso, sin apartar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Deseó más que nunca tener a Hermione a su lado, sana y salva, riendo y regañándolo, haciendo su tarea, y sonriéndole como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. De esa manera tan especial, que lo hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Y era sólo una sonrisa. Y él se olvidaba de todo, excepto de ella.

Hermione se tranquilizó luego de unos minutos. Harry le limpió las lágrimas que se habían deslizado sobre su rostro. Ron apartó la tela que había hecho aparecer y con la que cubrió la herida de su amiga, descubriendo con sorpresa que la hemorragia se había detenido. Hermione respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera recibido la maldición _Cruciatus_.

- ¡Ya no sangra más!- exclamó Ron- ¡Se está cerrando!

Harry y Hermione bajaron la vista. La piel de ella se cerraba sobre la herida. Hermione gimió. Harry la abrazó más fuerte.

Los tres permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Otra vez, lo único que se escuchaba era el caer de agua en algún lugar cercano.

Cuando volvieron a mirar la herida, descubrieron que lo único que quedaba era una larga cicatriz sobre la piel que había sido desgarrada por la daga.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Harry con miedo.

Hermione asintió e intentó ponerse en pie, ayudada por los dos jóvenes. Una vez parada, miró hacia la abertura que había aparecido.

- No seguiremos si no quieres. O tal vez sea mejor que nos esperes aquí- musitó Harry mirándola preocupado.

Hermione volteó a verlo con seriedad.

- Debemos seguir. El Horcrux está cerca- dijo en voz baja pero firme, y comenzó a avanzar.

Harry la siguió de cerca, procurando no alejarse demasiado de ella.

El segundo Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos, recordando que, en el momento que los tres avanzaban hacia lo desconocido, se había jurado que nada ni nadie volvería a hacerle daño a Hermione. Y hasta entonces había mantenido firme su promesa.

* * *

Hasta acá el 6. Espero que les haya gustado la nueva explicación. Pobre Hermione. 

No quedan muchos capítulos. Estoy dudando del número total de partes, porque temo aburrirlos con todo esto de los recuerdos. ¡Tienen que decirme si es así!.

Ahora, comentarios del 6:

Por empezar, no sé si Hermione fue a Francia esas vacaciones de invierno, pero lo dudo. Sin embargo, me percaté de que tal vez estaba en un error cuando ya tenía escrita esa escena, y no quise modificarla.

Jeje a veces pienso que se pueden confundir los que no tienen tan en mente las escenas de los libros, o mejor dicho, las alusiones a las escenas/partes de los libros, ya que la historia habla mucho de eso. Pero bueno, es necesario. Y también es necesario poner "recordaba... recordó..." cuando los personajes están en un _recuerdo_... esto no es porque sí. Saquen sus propias conclusiones, que eso es lo que más me gusta.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Marque con una X y justifique la respuesta:

.SÍ

.NO

¡Dejen **REVIEWS** marcando la X!

Ah, los reviews... el elixir de cualquier escritor/a. Voldemort quiere su Piedra Filosofal, yo quiero un review por MduA –xd-. Y por eso, millones de gracias a: shinji kun112, Yedra Phoenix, hermionedepottergranger, hpalita, Lucy, Atenea, Gisselle, Blossomherm!, rossy watson, Sae-Uchiha, viko, towandaadicto, ddd02, Ruby P. Black, hermis'lu, Potters-light, Mili Lovegood, Siv Furler y hhrldg.Black. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!. ¡Y, a aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias también!.

Me voy despidiendo, y de paso, sí, lo admito, me encanta escribir las notas de la autora. ¡Besos!

·Towanda·


	7. Chapter 7

El Capítulo 7 está frente a ustedes. Tómenlo o déjenlo. Yo optaría por lo primero, jeje...

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione se tambaleó. Un súbito mareo se había apoderado de ella. Sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Y sólo podía pensar en su amigo, en la desesperación de sus ojos, y en lo cerca que habían estado de encontrarse en los brazos del otro, a salvo. Harry estaba allí. Con ella. En alguna otra memoria.

Lo que en verdad se cuestionaba Hermione era si Harry, al igual que ella, veía sólo los recuerdos que le correspondían al otro o a ambos.

Suspirando, levantó el rostro. No distinguió el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, pero le resultaba familiar. Se sentó en una vieja silla que encontró cerca.

Emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando, por una vieja puerta, la única salida de esa polvorienta habitación, entraron Ron, Harry y ella, arrastrando los pies. El primero se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la silla donde ella se encontraba. Hermione se alejó de un salto. Ron se sentó en su lugar, suspirando.

Ahora sabía dónde se encontraba.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron en dos sillas más, que se encontraban al lado de una vieja mesa de madera. La sala era pequeña y fría, y sólo había una cama, cubierta por sucias sábanas.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, sintiendo la necesidad de estar cerca de él, a pesar de que aquél no era su verdadero amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó de improvisto el Gryffindor, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione.

La otra sonrió, meditando un instante la respuesta.

- Molida. Como si Grawp me hubiera usado de juguete- respondió siendo sincera.

Harry rió suavemente. Hermione se mordió el labio. Cuánto lo extrañaba... Tenía la necesidad de escucharlo a _él_ de nuevo, de verlo sonreír, de perderse en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

- En verdad, no me imagino a Grawp usándote como juguete.

- ¡Qué poca imaginación tienes!

Harry y Hermione rieron. Pero la risa sólo duró unos segundos, y ambos volvieron a ponerse serios, prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

- Pobre Grawp...- se lamentó Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Él nos defendió hasta el último momento. Eran muchos, Hermione- dijo Harry observándola preocupado.

Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza, sumida en sus pensamientos.

La otra Hermione sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, cuando la imagen del gigante hermano de Hagrid luchando contra varios Mortífagos acudió a su mente.

Los dos amigos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. De improvisto comenzaron a escucharse los ronquidos de Ron. Los tres voltearon bruscamente. Hermione lo observó con reproche.

- Déjalo. Ha hecho suficiente por hoy- dijo Harry.

La mirada de ella se suavizó, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por unos minutos.

- Me muero de hambre- confesó repentinamente la castaña.

Harry se levantó de la silla y fue hacia las mochilas que habían dejado tiradas cerca de la puerta. Revolvió un rato en una, siendo observado curiosamente por las dos Gryffindors, hasta que extrajo algo y se sentó nuevamente en la silla.

Le extendió un chocolate de Honeydukes a Hermione, con un brillo cálido en los ojos. Ambas Hermiones sonrieron.

- Oh, Harry- musitó la del recuerdo, mirando el chocolate de forma anhelante pero vacilando- No tienes que...

- Anda, tómalo- Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano, ofreciéndole el dulce a su amiga, que lo tomó con una mano temblorosa.

Hermione fue atacada por unas inmensas ganas de comer, ahora que se veía a sí misma desenvolver el chocolate.

Se escuchó un _crack _cuando el dulce fue partido en dos partes iguales. La joven le ofreció una mitad a Harry, que negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, Harry. Todos necesitamos recuperar energías- su amiga lo miró suplicante.

Harry tomó el chocolate, y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron los de Hermione. Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

Hermione gimió al acordarse del dulce cosquilleo que había sentido en la piel, algo demasiado hermoso y fuera de lo común como para olvidarlo.

Los dos Gryffindors comenzaron a comer el chocolate en silencio.

- Es lo único que pudimos conseguir cuando pasamos por Hogsmeade el mes pasado- comentó Harry con la boca llena de chocolate.

Hermione asintió, tragando. El silencio, interrumpido por los ronquidos de Ron, volvió a aparecer.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry de improvisto. Hermione lo observó confundida- Siento que tengas que estar aquí, con nosotros, y no con tu familia.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente.

- Tú también eres mi familia, Harry- susurró, tomando la mano que él tenía apoyada sobre la mesa.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante un momento, sintiendo todavía la piel de Harry contra la suya.

- Es que... preferiría que estés con tus padres, tíos o abuelos, con quien sea, antes que conmigo... envuelta en una peligrosa misión para salvar al mundo- Harry se oía frustrado y arrepentido.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

- Yo no estoy envuelta en esto para salvar al mundo, Harry. Yo estoy aquí porque tú me necesitas- respondió sonriéndole.

Harry no pareció comprender todo lo que ella quería explicar en esa frase, ni tampoco supo cómo responderle adecuadamente, pero, sin embargo, sonrió. Y Hermione, que lo contemplaba fijamente desde su invisible e inevitable posición junto a sí misma, entendió que él, en el fondo, se sentía más tranquilo.

- Será mejor que descanses un rato. A veces no es malo seguir el ejemplo de Ron- murmuró Harry minutos más tarde, soltando la cálida mano de su amiga y señalando la cama con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Pero¿y tu?

- Hoy es mi turno de guardia

Hermione asintió. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia Harry. Le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y se encaminó lentamente hacia la cama, no sin antes hacer aparecer una manta con la que cubrió a Ron.

La segunda Hermione contemplaba a Harry con ansia. Vio cómo éste se tocaba suavemente la mejilla donde ella misma lo había besado antes. Sonrió al notar un brillo especial en la mirada de su amigo. Tal vez...

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar mucho más cálido, reconfortante y alegre: la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había un gran alboroto en ésta; todos los leones se encontraban allí, en calidad festiva, gritando y saltando. Hermione vio que el orificio del retrato se abría y dejaba pasar a Harry, que tenía una muda cara de asombro. La joven comprendió que estaban en su sexto curso. Y también comprendió, a su pesar, lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Ganamos!- bramó Ron- ¡Ganamos¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta¡Ganamos!

Hermione tragó saliva al ver, en cámara lenta, cómo Ginny corría hacia Harry, ondeando su roja cabellera y sonriendo radiantemente. A la joven se le hicieron insoportables los segundos que tardó la pelirroja en llegar frente a Harry y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

Hermione pudo notar el brillo decidido que Harry tenía en sus ojos cuando se inclinó y besó a Ginny.

Apartó la mirada, intentando pensar en cualquiera cosa menos en lo que le producía (lo que le produjo) ver a su amigo besando de _esa manera_ a su amiga. Empezaba a odiar aquellos recuerdos.

Volvió a mirarlos para descubrir que ya se habían separado. Siguió la mirada de Harry, y notó con pesar que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella misma. Harry desvió la vista y buscó con la mirada a Ron, para ver su reacción. Harry sonrió al notar a Hermione radiante de alegría y a Ron dando su aprobación. Luego, tomó a Ginny de la mano y salieron juntos de la Sala Común.

Hermione suspiró con fastidio recordando que ése era el recuerdo de Harry, y por lo tanto debía seguirlo. Salió de la infestada sala y divisó a la pareja unos metros más allá, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Hermione los siguió a buena distancia. Salieron a los jardines y se echaron bajo el árbol que siempre utilizaban Harry, Ron y ella para hacer los deberes o hablar. Al instante, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Hermione emitió algo parecido a un gemido y apartó la vista.

Le molestaba. Siempre le molestó. Y lo que más le molestaba eran sus intentos infructuosos de hacer como si nada sucediese. Porque, estaba segura, algo sucedía con ella.

Harry y Ginny se habían separado y ahora hablaban tranquilamente. Hermione no escuchaba lo que decían. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, dado que no podía hacer otra cosa, luego de unos minutos volteó para descubrir una tierna escena: Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ginny, que le acariciaba el pelo con lentitud.

Hermione bajó la mirada tristemente. Ella también le había acariciado el pelo a Harry en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero ninguna tenía el trasfondo del simple gesto de Ginny. _"O tal vez es Harry quien otorga los significados"_, pensó.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano te fijarías en mí- dijo traviesamente Ginny, acercando su rostro al de Harry, quien no dejaba de sonreír- Quiero decir, o era yo, o Cho de nuevo... ¡o Hermione¿Te imaginas?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Harry parecía no haber oído del todo las palabras de su nueva novia, ya que estaba más ocupado besando su mano. Sin embargo, al oír el nombre de Hermione levantó su cabeza.

- ¿Hermione?- murmuró confundido- ¿Qué hora es?

Ginny lo miró extrañada.

- No lo sé... pero hace bastante que estamos aquí...

Harry se incorporó con desgano y le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, Ginny. Tengo que escribir un maldito ensayo... Hermione me matará si se entera que todavía no lo he empezado... - Harry la observó apenado.

Hermione sonrió a su pesar. Por lo menos Harry la tenía en mente de esa forma. Ginny frunció el entrecejo e hizo un pucherito.

- Por favor, Harry. ¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de estar contigo?- volvió a besarlo- Ese ensayo puede esperar...

- Tienes razón- murmuró Harry acercando su rostro más a ella.

Hermione volvió a darse vuelta, ofuscada. Por primera vez, sintió casi con alivio el tirón en el estómago.

La casa donde se encontraba ahora estaba envuelta en tinieblas. Escuchó murmullos cerca, y siguió el sonido de los ruidos. Entró en una pequeña cocina, donde se encontraban Lupin y Harry. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, con dos tazas vacías de café frente a ellos. Hermione se acercó con la curiosidad nuevamente despierta en ella.

-... y entonces se abrió el muro, y pudimos pasar- decía Harry, sin despegar la mirada de su taza.

Hermione se estremeció e involuntariamente acarició su brazo izquierdo, donde una larga cicatriz era ocultada por su ropa. Se perdió en sus pensamientos; aun podía sentir ese dolor insoportable que había sufrido... y por el que estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo, si era necesario. Escuchó a Lupin murmurar algo y su atención volvió a los dos hombres.

- Fue un acto muy valiente de su parte. No cualquiera se atrevería... ¿dónde está ahora?

Harry ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos. Su vos sonó amortiguada cuando habló en un ronco susurro.

- Está descansando. Maldición, nunca podré olvidar esos gritos... ¿por qué demonios no la obligué a volver, Remus?

Lupin suspiró.

- Ella es muy persuasiva a veces. Dime Harry, si tu estuvieras en su lugar, y ella en el tuyo... ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, preocupada al ver su rostro ojeroso y triste.

- Hubiera... hubiera insistido en hacerlo. Sin importarme lo que ella diría. Pero no por la guerra, por encontrar otro Horcrux... no... lo hubiera hecho por ella. Para que esté un poco más cerca de llegar a su meta- Harry finalizó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Miró a Lupin con algo de sorpresa, y Hermione, al leer esos ojos que conocía tan bien, supo que Harry había descubierto por qué ella había ofrecido su sangre para abrir el muro.

Lupin sonrió con amabilidad.

- Exacto. Antes que cualquier misión, antes que cualquier objetivo, están los amigos- sonrió aun más ante el rostro confundido de Harry.

- Pero, pero... ¡puso en peligro su vida!- Harry se levantó de la silla con brusquedad. Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- ¡Pudo haber pasado algo peor!

Volvió a sentarse luego de dar unas vueltas por la habitación, aparentemente sin saber qué hacer con su propio cuerpo. Lupin no apartaba la mirada comprensiva de él.

- Todas nuestras vidas están en peligro. Y el hecho de que no haya pasado algo peor, bueno, puede ser suerte. O puede ser el destino. Tú decides eso

- Odio esto- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- Odio poner a Hermione... a mis mejores amigos en una situación de riesgo constante. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía desde un principio que me acompañarían, y no pude hacer nada para convencerlos de que no lo hagan- Harry parecía ofuscado.

- Ellos te seguirán siempre, Harry. Yo te seguiré siempre. Molly y Arthur te seguirán siempre. No estás solo en esta pelea, y debes entender eso- Lupin sonrió cuando Harry asintió lentamente.

Hermione sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que ocurría. El silencio inundó el ambiente hasta que el joven habló.

- De todas maneras- Harry paseó su verde mirada por el cuarto; Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando los ojos de su amigo pasaron sobre ella-. De todas maneras, me siento culpable por lo que le sucedió a Hermione

- Si, lo sé- suspiró Lupin- Creo que eso es inevitable.

Harry asintió. Parecía vacilar sobre algo. Carraspeó, y acercó un poco más su silla a la mesa.

- Cuando tuve a Hermione en mis brazos, cuando su herida estaba abierta y sangraba... yo sentí que todo se acababa, Remus- Harry miró a Lupin con timidez- Sentí que si la perdía (y ese pensamiento aun no me abandona); sentí que si la perdía... me perdía a mí mismo.

Hermione se sintió conmovida con las palabras de Harry. Sabía lo que a él le costaba expresarse y ese momento del que ella era testigo era como un regalo.

Harry miraba a Lupin esperando que dijera algo. El hombre permanecía silencioso y meditabundo. Finalmente volvió a sonreír.

- Es común sentir eso, Harry. Ella es tu mejor amiga, se conocen desde hace años y tienen una conexión muy fuerte y especial. Si a Tonks le hubiera pasado lo mismo, yo me sentiría igual que ti-concluyó Lupin sonriendo.

Harry y Hermione fruncieron el ceño ante su declaración. Tonks y Lupin no eran sólo amigos, de hecho, estaban casados, y eso era algo que Harry y Hermione tenían muy claro. Sin embargo, el primero no dijo nada más, y la segunda optó por pensar en otras cosas más urgentes. Como la incipiente necesidad de salir de allí.

Hermione pensaba y pensaba, repasando mentalmente páginas y páginas de hechizos, conjuros y magia antigua. Pero no podía recordar (bufó irónicamente) nada que le sirviera, nada que se acoplara a aquella situación que vivía. De improvisto la preocupación por su amigo la inundó. ¿Dónde estaría Harry?. ¿En qué memoria se encontraría vagando?. Esperaba que no se sintiera tan afectado como ella.

Unas voces la distrajeron de sus cavilaciones. Se encontraba caminando en medio de un repleto pasillo de Hogwarts. Distinguió un poco más adelante la despeinada melena de Harry y apresuró el paso dispuesta a seguirlo. Como siempre.

Harry se detuvo al verla salir a ella misma de un baño de chicas, acompañada de Luna Lovegood. Hermione se sintió invadida por un cálido sentimiento hacia su amigo cuando se percató que él la estaba buscando, preocupado. Sonrió tiernamente al notar que Harry cargaba sus cosas.

- ¡Hola, Harry!- dijo Luna-. ¿Sabías que tienes una ceja amarilla?

- Hola Luna. Hermione, te dejaste esto en...- le entregó sus cosas.

- ¡Ah, sí!- balbuceó ella, sacándose rápidamente las lágrimas de forma disimulada- Gracias, Harry. Bueno, tengo que irme...

Hermione observó cómo ella misma se retiraba rápidamente y luego volteó hacia Harry, que miraba como su amiga se alejaba con una expresión un tanto confundida en el rostro.

- Está un poco disgustada- comentó Luna- Al principio creí que era Myrtle la Llorona la que estaba ahí adentro, pero me equivoqué. Dijo no sé qué sobre ese Ron Weasley...

- Es que se pelearon- aclaró Harry.

Hermione bajó la vista, avergonzada. De improvisto, un sentimiento de orgullo la invadió. Había madurado. Había crecido. Ya no peleaba con Ron por cualquier idiotez, ni se encerraba a llorar sola en los baños. Saber eso la hizo sentir bien, mejor de lo que estaba.

Ahora vagaba en la misma casa en la que Harry, Ron y ella se habían refugiado cuando buscaban a los Horcrux. Uno de sus tantos refugios. Ron, como era usual en él, dormía desparramado de cualquier forma en la única cama del lugar. Harry y ella, al igual que aquella vez en la que compartieron el último chocolate de Honeydukes (¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Tal vez un día, dos meses, tres semanas, o tal vez el chocolate seguían en la mochila, entero), se encontraban sentados a la mesa, hablando tranquilamente y con un enorme mapa desplegado frente a ellos.

- Yo digo que vayamos al norte. Es más seguro por allí; los últimos ataques en masa fueron hacia el sur...- Hermione se acercó a la mesa, donde ella misma trazaba un camino con el dedo sobre el arrugado pergamino.

Harry miraba el mapa con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¿Qué?- inquirió algo impaciente.

- Nada. Es sólo que... ¿qué tal si eso es precisamente lo que ellos quieren?- Hermione lo observó confundida- Si... ¿qué tal si esperan que nos dirijamos al norte, a sabiendas que el sur sigue siendo inestable?

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y luego de unos segundos se pasó la mano sobre los ojos, cansada.

- Estás paranoico, Harry- susurró algo preocupada.

Él la miró desafiante.

- Estamos en guerra, Hermione- contestó con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

Hermione se levantó de su silla, sin apartar los ojos de él.

- Sí, estamos en guerra. Pero no debemos dejar que la situación nos consuma a todos; de lo contrario, actuar racionalmente se tornará difícil- dijo duramente.

- Ya es difícil actuar racionalmente, con todas nuestras vidas en peligro constantemente... si sólo hiciera esto solo...

- Ni lo sueñes- lo cortó ella mordazmente.

Hermione se paseó por la habitación cuando el silencio la inundó. Volteó al escuchar a Harry toser fuertemente. Hermione lo observaba preocupada del otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó temerosa.

Harry sonrió al escuchar su tono de voz.

- Si, es sólo esta maldita tos que no me deja tranquilo...

- Si quieres, puedo prepararte una poción antigripal- ofreció tímidamente la joven.

Harry la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Tienes los ingredientes?- indagó.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio y sin quitar esa mirada preocupada.

- Deja de mirarme así, Hermione. No tengo nada grave. Entonces¿podrías...?

- Por supuesto

- Pero la poción no tendrá el mismo gusto que el _crecehuesos_¿verdad?- dijo Harry divertido.

Hermione rió.

- ¡Claro que no! Además, seré yo quien la prepare, y no Madame Pomfrey...

Calló de repente. Harry sólo sonrió. Hermione se acercó más a él. No podía evitarlo, la llamaba, ella lo necesitaba y sabía que él la necesitaba a ella. Contempló su pelo despeinado, sus ojos verdes, sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Se sintió triste y sola, y deseó tener a Harry cerca de ella. Con ella.

Él se veía pensativo y serio. Hermione estudiaba el mapa. La otra Hermione notó que su amigo tenía la vista fija en su yo pasado, perdido en sus meditaciones, y que sus ojos vagaban siguiendo su figura. Se sintió observada, a pesar de que Harry no la observaba a _ella_ realmente.

- Hermione- habló él; su voz sonaba profunda y algo ida-¿es verdad que te besaste con Víktor Krum?

Hermione despegó lentamente la vista del mapa hasta que sus sorprendidos ojos se posaron en Harry.

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?- inquirió con curiosidad.

- A que podemos morir mañana- respondió su amigo.

Hermione sonrió cuando toda esa conversación acudió a su mente. La otra Hermione parecía reflexionar la respuesta, posiblemente dudando en si reprender a Harry por sólo considerar una futura muerte o si responderle de manera ingeniosa.

- Fue sólo un roce de labios. No sé si llamarlo beso- dijo rápidamente y restándole importancia, volviendo a su mapa.

Hermione quiso saber por qué Harry fruncía el entrecejo y apartaba la vista.

Cambió el recuerdo. Hermione tuvo que acostumbrarse a ver en la oscuridad. Sentía la presencia de algunas personas cerca de ella.

- Ahora, Potter, nos dirás cuántos has destruido hasta ahora. Por supuesto, el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe, pero queremos estar seguros...- susurraba una fría voz.

Hermione gimió al percatarse de qué recuerdo se trataba. Se preguntó cuándo saldría de allí.

-----------------------------------------

- ¡No me importa lo que crea el retrato de Dumbledore¡Hay que intentar despertarlos, sea como sea!- gritaba Ron, parado entre las camas de sus dos amigos y mirando enfurecido a Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall.

- ¡No grite, señor Weasley! Esto es una enfermería- susurró peligrosamente la enfermera.

La directora miró complaciente al joven. Luna, Ginny y Neville, un tanto alejados, permanecían en silencio.

- Poppy ya ha intentado varios hechizos y pociones, Ron. Hay que ser pacientes- dijo.

- Ya ha pasado unas semana- murmuró el pelirrojo contemplando el rostro dormido de Harry- ¿Qué tal si no despiertan nunca?

Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall intercambiaron una mirada.

- Lo harán. Si no es por medios externos, será por medios internos. El propio hechizo mal realizado finalizará en algún momento- dijo la segunda.

Ron asintió. La directora se retiró, alegando que tenía asuntos que atender. Madame Pomfrey fue a revisar a un alumno que había tragado una poción por error. Neville, Ginny y Luna se acercaron a las camas donde reposaban Harry y Hermione.

La Ravenclaw se acercó a Ron, que tenía una mirada triste, y lo tomó de la mano.

- Vamos, Ronald. Creo que despejarte te hará bien. ¿Me ayudas a buscar Ghouls cerca de los Invernaderos?- preguntó animadamente.

- Claro- respondió Ron enternecido.

Luna le sonrió y ambos salieron de la enfermería luego de despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

Antes que nada, perdón por la demora de dos días. Es que me entusiasmé escribiendo otra historia en vez de ocuparme de actualizar; estuve tres horas seguidas escribiendo y escribiendo... y bueno.

Espero que éste capítulo no los haya decepcionado. Prometo que el próximo traerá varias sorpresas, y que la adrenalina se pondrá al máximo. Queda muy poco para el final, que estoy impaciente por escribir. De hecho, ya tengo los diálogos y todo en mi cabeza.

¡Tuve que escribir, aunque sea un mínimo párrafo, de Ron/Luna!. Me gusta mucho esa pareja .

Ah, sobre cómo comienza éste capítulo: recuerden que el último recuerdo en el que estuvo Hermione fue el de _eso_, y fue allí mismo, también, donde se encontró con Potter. Sólo quería aclararlo, por las dudas.

También se habrán dado cuenta que es la primera vez que detallo un recuerdo que vendría después de otro recuerdo inventado. Para ser más explícita: describo un recuerdo que Harry tiene luego de haber vuelto de buscar un Horcrux; luego del incidente que tuvo Hermione.

¡¡Todas las gracias del mundo por sus reviews!! Cada uno me hizo sonreír :D. Recibí muchos, más de los que esperaba. Gracias a: tatis, shinji kun112, rigel5, romycrazy, hermionedepottergranger, megafanHP, Atenea, Blossomherm!, kren, aranelpotter, Alexandra, deli(H,Hr), hermis'lu, spider cerdo y, SparklyDiva, blahys, arcueid27granger, Ravenclaw's heir, Anpty Potter-Granger, Gaby Potter28, rossy watson, Stefi Delacour, HHrldg.Black, Sae-Uchiha, Yedra Phoenix, Ruby P. Black, amycvs, Janet-khp, Sandokan, Lucy, Potters-light y betzabe. ¡GRACIAS!

En fin, el negocio funciona así: capítulo por review. ¡Dejen **REVIEWS**!. No, jeje, no se preocupen, que aunque no dejen comentarios yo seguiré actualizando. Pero sus palabras son un elixir necesario para escribir.

Sé que éste capítulo puede haber defraudado a muchos, pero juro que el próximo valdrá verdaderamente la pena.

¡Nos vemos en el infinito y más allá! Seguro Harry y Hermione ya llegaron... jeje.

·Towanda·


	8. Chapter 8

¡Capítulo, capítulo, capítuloooo!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. Cada vez le dolía más. Se dio un golpecito de frustración en la frente, perturbado ante el nuevo pensamiento que se había apoderado de él. ¿Qué tal si conseguía salir de allí, pero Hermione no?. No sabría lo que haría si ese caso se presentaba, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

Harry decidió observar alrededor. Estaba en las orillas del lago de Hogwarts. Gritos y exclamaciones desaforadas llegaron hasta sus oídos desde varias tribunas colocadas en dirección al oscuro lago.

Sus ojos vagaron por la zona. Si, allí estaban Cho y Cedric, siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, que refunfuñaba algo acerca de la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Su mirada se detuvo en Víktor Krum y Hermione, más apartados. Parecían recién salidos del lago a juzgar por cómo temblaban bajo las gruesas mantas que la enfermera les había proporcionado.

Harry gruñó y se acercó a ellos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al notar que Hermione no prestaba atención a lo que su salvador decía; su mirada estaba posada en las aguas del lago y un semblante preocupado cruzaba su rostro.

- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho?- preguntó, interrumpiendo a Víktor.

- No, no lo crreo- dijo el búlgaro con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Pero te has cruzado con Harry?- inquirió Hermione, ansiosa.

- Sí, me lo he crruzado cuando llegué donde estabas cautiva. Parrecía estarr bien- respondió Krum con hastío.

Harry le sonrió con arrogancia a Krum en el rostro, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía verlo. Escuchó a Hermione suspirar de alivio, y al girar se vio a sí mismo siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Madame Pomfrey hasta donde se encontraban los otros campeones y sus respectivas prendas. Ron iba detrás de él. Fleur abrazaba a Gabrielle cerca de las tribunas.

Madame Pomfrey envolvió con brusquedad a Harry en una manta, y luego le dio una poción que echaba humo.

- ¡Muy bien, Harry!- gritó Hermione- ¡Lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo!

- Bueno...

Harry miró hacia otro lado y se percató que Karkaroff no apartaba la vista de él. Parecía disgustado.

- Sí, es verdad- dijo Harry en voz alta para que lo oyera el director de Dumstrang.

Hermione le sonrió, radiante.

- Tienes un escarrabajo en el pelo, Herr...mío...ne

El otro Harry sonrió con malicia al ver que Krum intentaba recuperar la atención de su amiga, que seguía pendiente de él. Hermione se quitó con impaciencia el escarabajo del pelo (Harry quiso aplastarlo entre sus manos, ya que era Rita Skeeter) y continuó:

- Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Harry... ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos?

- No, los encontré sin problemas- contestó el yo pasado de Harry.

El otro Harry rió suavemente al ver la cara desilusionada de Krum. Se sintió contento, sin saber por qué.

Todo se desvaneció, y en cuestión de segundos el joven estaba parado en medio de King's Cross; un tumulto de gente se apretujaba para acercarse al Expreso de Hogwarts, que lanzaba humo listo para iniciar el viaje hacia la plataforma de Hogsmeade.

Harry se apartó al ver a una niña caminar directamente hacia él. La reconoció enseguida; el pelo castaño y enmarañado, los dientes más largos de lo normal, y ese aire de superioridad intelectual; Hermione no pasaría nunca desapercibida ante él, aun estando en medio de una masa de gente que gritaba y se movía sin detenerse.

Harry se acercó a la Hermione de once años que miraba con ansiedad y nerviosismo el tren. Su madre la abrazó sollozando.

- Estaré bien, mamá- musitó Hermione abrazándola de vuelta- Estaré con la gente que es como yo.

Su madre sollozó más fuerte y abrazó con más fuerza a su hija. Harry supuso que Hermione había heredado la costumbre de aferrarse a las personas de ella, y se sintió repentinamente agradecido. Tener a los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuerpo había sido un sostén para él durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

Finalmente, se separaron, y la Hermione de once años abrazó a su padre.

- Cuídate, amor. Y recuerda, nada de alimentos con exceso de azúcar- le dijo el señor Granger sonriéndole tiernamente.

- Harás muchos amigos, Hermione, ya lo verás. Estas personas son como tú... se entenderán- susurró amablemente la señora Granger.

- Eso espero- contestó Hermione, sus ojos vagando entre la multitud con curiosidad y deteniéndose unos momentos en un niño con pelo azabache que subía en el tren; dos jóvenes pelirrojos lo ayudaban a cargar su baúl.

El corazón de Harry dio un brinco cuando se percató de esa primera mirada que Hermione le había dirigido, sin saber todavía quién era o los lazos de fuerte amistad que los unirían más adelante. La extrañó en ese momento más que nunca. Quería escuchar su voz mandona, quería verla sacudiendo con habilidad su varita, quería sentir sus brazos abrazándolo afectuosamente, como tantas veces lo habían hecho...

Y luego, todo volvió a desvanecerse.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, a excepción de los rincones, iluminados por velas flotantes. Harry distinguió la figura de Hermione, encorvada en la cama sobre lo que él estaba seguro era un libro. Iluminaba las páginas con un poderoso Lumos, y Harry escuchó que murmuraba un par de cosas para sí misma.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con un chirrido molesto. Hermione levantó rápidamente la vista y descubrió en el umbral del cuarto a Harry, que parecía vacilar en si entrar o no.

- ¿Molesto?- preguntó dudoso.

- Por supuesto que no- contestó Hermione sonriendo cálidamente e incorporándose un poco más en la cama, haciéndole lugar a Harry para que se sentara.

Sin embargo, éste entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, sin acercarse demasiado a la cama.

Le echó una mirada fugaz y preocupada a Hermione. Ésta se percató de ello, y se mordió el labio. Harry, desde su punto en uno de los iluminados rincones de la habitación, supo que ella intuía lo que él iría a decirle.

El otro Gryffindor carraspeó y dio un paso más en dirección a la cama, evitando la mirada escrutadora de la joven.

- Harry...

Pero el susodicho ignoró la súplica y se aproximó más a la cama. Acercó la silla que se encontraba en uno de los rincones iluminados y se sentó lentamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- susurró preocupado, echándole una rápida mirada al brazo izquierdo de su amiga, que reposaba junto a su cuerpo.

- Mucho mejor- contestó Hermione levantando el brazo y subiendo la manga del pijama para mostrar una larga cicatriz que parecía reciente- Sobre todo después de tomar la sopa que preparó Ron. ¿La has probado?. ¡No sabía que Ron cocinaba tan bien!

Harry tenía la mandíbula rígida, parecía no haberla escuchado. Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en el brazo de su amiga.

- ¿Duele?- susurró con culpa y preocupación.

- Ya no- respondió Hermione otorgándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Harry largó el aire que tenía guardado con un largo e inestable suspiro. No podía mirarla a los ojos, no después de lo que ella había echo por él.

Desde su rincón, Harry pudo notar que Hermione buscaba con desesperación la mirada de su yo pasado, que se empeñaba en tener la vista fija en el suelo.

- Harry... estoy bien- susurró Hermione.

- ¡No, no estás bien!- estalló su amigo, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y pegándole una patada que la mandó hacia el otro lado del oscuro cuarto- ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado!. ¡Te has desangrado, casi has muerto, y todo por mi culpa, por no haberles impedido que me acompañen en esta maldita misión!

Hermione lo miraba con aprehensión. Harry se revolvió el pelo. El otro Harry pudo notar que sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

- Harry, tranquilízate, por favor- musitó Hermione, y fue el sonido de su voz más que nada lo que hizo que la respiración de Potter se volviese más pausada.

El joven se acercó a la silla tumbada y la levantó del suelo, situándola frente a la cama nuevamente y sentándose en ella. Hermione extendió su brazo sano y tomó la mano de Harry entre la de ella. Él la apretó, como si estuviesen a punto de desaparecer.

- Lo que me sucedió no ha sido tu culpa- dijo la joven con voz clara- Nada de lo que está sucediendo es por tu culpa, Harry, debes entenderlo de una vez.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, su mirada baja.

- Perdóname- susurró con la voz quebrada- Si quieres irte luego de haberte recuperado, yo lo entenderé...

Hermione se movió, impaciente.

- ¡No me iré a ninguna parte, Harry¿Cuándo lo entenderás¿Cuándo veas mi cuerpo tirado, sin vida?- preguntó duramente.

Harry levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione.

- ¡No vuelvas a decirme algo así!- siseó con furia.

Desde su rincón, Harry recordó lo que sintió en esos momentos; la inseguridad y el miedo, y la sorpresa al escuchar lo que Hermione dijo tan fríamente. Él era siempre el que planteaba que todos podían morir, y ella era siempre la que lo reprendía; la idea de la muerte demasiado dolorosa como para enfrentarla. Ahora parecía que los roles habían sido intercambiados, sólo por unos minutos.

- Entonces, _comprende_, por favor, de una vez, que no me iré de tu lado, nunca, pase lo que pase- musitó Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños.

Harry gimió. Hermione se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente; la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la cama y la otra mitad sobre Harry. Éste le correspondió el abrazo torpemente.

Hermione se separó de él y le sonrió. Harry apenas pudo sonreírle de vuelta. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por la larga cicatriz en el descubierto brazo de su amiga. Extendió una mano temblorosa y acarició la zona dañada con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

Harry recordó haber sentido la piel de Hermione estremecerse bajo su mano. Deseó volver a sentirla.

Hermione seguía sonriéndole a Harry. Éste no apartaba la mirada de ella.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y las tres personas en la habitación saltaron de la sorpresa.

- Harry, quiero que veas algo- era Ron, y sostenía bajo sus largos brazos un par de pergaminos enrollados- Creo que sé por qué los Mortífagos se desviaron hacia el este cuando nos seguían

Harry se levantó, interesado. Hermione hizo ademán de levantarse también, pero una dura mirada de su amigo hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tu te quedas aquí, descansando- dijo.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero las miradas que le lanzaron Ron y Harry la hicieron enmudecer y asentir.

- Volveré más tarde- dijo Harry mirándola por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

Por la que parecía ser la centésima vez, Harry sintió el tirón en el estómago.

Cayó con fuerza sobre un húmedo suelo. Se levantó, sacudiéndose de tierra mojada la túnica. Escuchó gemidos y se volvió hacia la fuente del sonido. El corazón se le subió hasta la garganta. Él, Ron y Hermione se encontraban atados, espalda contra espalda. Una docena de Mortífagos los rodeaban, apuntándolos con las varitas iluminadas.

El sol se estaba ocultando; las luces de las varitas alumbraban el bosque localizado en medio de la nada y en el cual Hermione, Ron y Harry se habían estado escondiendo.

Harry se acercó a sus amigos y a él mismo. Sabía lo que vendría y no sabía si podía soportarlo de nuevo. Pero si había visto _eso _desde otra perspectiva, podría ser nuevamente testigo de las desgarradoras experiencias que él y sus amigos habían soportado durante toda la búsqueda de los Horcrux. Si la había visto a ella, y todavía seguía en pie, entonces...

- ¡Silencio!- vociferó uno de los Mortífagos a los que Harry reconoció como Dolohov.

Él, Ron y Hermione, que estaban murmurando cosas, callaron de repente. Los Mortífagos reanudaron su charla. Harry se acercó a ellos.

- ... pero si no se los llevamos... sabes lo que es capaz de hacer, Lucius- susurró Mcnair.

- El Señor Tenebroso quiere a Potter vivo- respondió Lucius Malfoy- Se lo llevaremos, pero no sin divertirnos nosotros antes... tenemos que conseguir respuestas.

- No entiendo por qué no los interroga él mismo- Crabbe se movió, nervioso.

- ¡Porque el Señor Tenebroso nos está probando, idiota! Quiere que consigamos nosotros las respuestas... él luego se encargará de Potter- susurró Malfoy echándole una mirada al trío cautivo, que nuevamente estaba susurrando cosas entre ellos.

- ¡Dije que se callaran!- gritó Dolohov; sus ojos se salían de las órbitas, parecía desquiciado.

Harry se alejó de él y se acercó a sí mismo. En esos momentos Ron y él miraban desafiantes a Dolohov, mientras que Hermione tenía la vista baja, observando las cuerdas que ataban su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros y pensando una posible manera de salir de ese embrollo que podría costarles la vida.

Harry volteó para ver a los Mortífagos que se acercaban, sujetando sus varitas fuertemente. Lucius y Dolohov se pararon frente a Harry.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... por fin a nuestros pies, Potter- dijo el segundo con una mueca burlona.

- Sí, por fin nos vemos¿verdad?. Tardaron mucho en capturarnos... meses, diría yo. ¿Qué sucede, a los Mortífagos les cuesta encontrar a unos estudiantes?. ¿Qué diría Voldemort de sus aliados?

- ¡No pronuncies su nombre!- escupió Dolohov, histérico- ¡Te quedan segundos, Potter, antes de que te mandemos con el Señor Tenebroso!

Harry sonrió con sorna.

- ¿No lo arruinen, quieren? Ya escuché demasiadas veces cosas parecidas, y al final salgo vivito y coleando- dijo con arrogancia.

- Harry... –musitó por lo bajo Hermione, advirtiéndole claramente que no provoque a los encapuchados.

- ¡Te enseñaré a respetarnos!- gritó Dolohov alzando la varita en dirección al rostro del Gryffindor.

- ¡No¡El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere entero!- Malfoy sujetó bruscamente el brazo de su compañero.

- Si, pero eso no impide que le enseñemos una lección- masculló Dolohov zafándose de Lucius y volviendo a apuntar a Harry con la varita.

- ¿Qué harás, Dolohov¿Torturarme?- preguntó burlonamente Harry.

- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione; el miedo se distinguía claramente en su voz.

Dolohov sólo sonrió.

- _¡Crucio!_

Harry recibió en pleno la maldición imperdonable. Comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, gimiendo. Hermione gritó algo, Ron parecía pálido e insultaba a los Mortífagos. El otro Harry se estremeció, recordando el instante en que sintió que sus huesos le quemaban, el instante en que pensó que ningún dolor era más insoportable. Se equivocaba.

Finalmente, el maleficio cesó. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. Levantó su rostro; el sudor cubría su frente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- jadeó.

Hermione sollozó y Ron se movió furiosamente, tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas mágicas que lo sujetaban cuando una segunda maldición golpeó a Harry, que nuevamente se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Ya basta!. ¡Ya basta, por favor!- gritó Hermione; las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

El maleficio se detuvo. Harry jadeaba más fuerte que antes, intentando recuperar el aliento. Algunos Mortífagos reían, otros daban pasos hacia delante con la clara intención de unirse al juego comenzado por Dolohov. Éste levantó una vez más la varita.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Malfoy, furioso- ¡Recuerda que él lo quiere entero!

La varita de Dolohov se detuvo en medio del aire. Harry miraba a todos furiosamente, desafiándolos a que continúen su tortura. El otro Harry, el que contemplaba todo sin emitir una palabra cerró los ojos. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, y remediar la actitud que tuvo en esos momentos y que llevó a lo que vería en unos segundos...

- Lucius tiene razón. Ya te has divertido con Potter- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange- Pero hay algo más que podemos hacer... creo que a Potter no le gustará nada ver sufrir a sus amigos... y será por su culpa

Los Mortífagos rieron festejando la idea. Harry vio cómo su rostro se contraía en una expresión de horror y súplica. Ron empalideció más aun y Hermione comenzó a temblar.

- ¡No!. ¡No!. ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero no los toquen a ellos!- gritó Harry con desesperación.

Las carcajadas de los Mortífagos aplacaron las protestas de Ron y Hermione: ellos tampoco querían ver sufrir a su amigo.

Con un movimiento de la varita, el trío quedó liberado de las cuerdas mágicas. Se levantaron rápidamente, sin quitar la vista de las aritas de los Mortífagos. Harry se colocó delante de Ron y Hermione.

- Me tienen a mí¿qué más quieren?- preguntó desesperanzado.

- ¡Harry, no!- gritó Hermione, sollozando.

- Si se lo llevan a él, nos llevarán también a nosotros- exclamó Ron con seguridad.

Harry se dio vuelta a enfrentarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de sus amigos.

- No...- gimió Potter.

- ¡Apártate!- gritó Lestrange, blandiendo su varita con movimientos bruscos.

Harry fue impulsado hacia un costado y cayó al húmedo piso cubierto de hojas del bosque. Ron y Hermione corrieron en su ayuda, pero antes de llegar hacia él, el primero fue elevado por los aires y la segunda cayó con un grito de dolor.

Harry sintió que un puño apretaba su corazón. El tiempo se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione allí, retorciéndose con dos maldiciones Cruciatus sobre ella y gritando.

Y ahora lo veía de nuevo, cruel burla del destino.

Harry corrió hacia su amiga y se tiró a su lado, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

- ¡Deténganse¡Ya déjenla en paz!- gritó.

El eco de las carcajadas de los Mortífagos llegó a un lugar remoto de su mente, mientras se veía a sí mismo levantarse y arremeter a puñetazos contra uno de los aliados de Voldemort.

Todos pararon de reír al instante. Unas nuevas cuerdas mágicas sujetaron a Harry, que gritaba cosas y se retorcía como si él mismo estuviese siendo torturado otra vez.

Los Mortífagos hicieron que Ron cayera al suelo, y a él también le lanzaron una maldición imperdonable. Sus gritos impregnaron el aire del bosque.

Harry sentía los ojos húmedos. Su cuerpo se sacudía, estremeciéndose mientras revivía con intensidad lo ocurrido durante el año anterior. Y no hacía mucho de eso.

Los Mortífagos cesaron sus hechizos. No convocaron nuevas cuerdas para atar a Ron y a Hermione, pues éstos permanecían respirando entrecortadamente en el suelo, sin energías para moverse.

- Ahora, Potter, nos dirás cuántos has destruido hasta ahora. Por supuesto, el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe, pero queremos estar seguros...- susurró fríamente Malfoy.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

- No sabemos de lo que hablan- dijo rápidamente.

Los Mortífagos parecían sorprendidos de que el pelirrojo hablase.

- ¿Ah, no¿Tal vez una nueva sesión de tortura los haga entrar en razón?- amenazó Lucius apuntando con su varita a Hermione.

- ¡No!- gritó Potter, moviéndose apenas por culpa de las cuerdas e intentando ganar tiempo- No... sabemos a lo que se refieren. Pero... ¿lo saben ustedes?. ¿Les contó su querido Voldemort lo que estamos destruyendo?. ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Veo que no confía mucho en sus seguidores...

- ¿Harry?- exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Harry se congeló. No podía ser. Se dio vuelta lentamente, su corazón latiendo con rapidez, su cabeza insistiendo en que la ausencia de ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los anhelantes de Hermione. Su boca no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Uno y otro se quedaron contemplando mudamente por unos segundos, ignorando lo que ocurría en el recuerdo que estaban viviendo.

- Hermione- suspiró Harry con alivio.

Y como si hubieran sido convocados por un hechizo, ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Harry estrechó contra su pecho a Hermione; ésta se aferró a él con más fuerza que nunca.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, sintiéndose mutuamente e intentando controlar las emociones que explotaban ahora que veían a salvo al otro, hasta que Harry se separó un poco de ella, más no rompió el abrazo. Intentó decir algo, pero todas las palabras le parecían fuera de contexto: la veía a ella, frente a él, tan nítida y real como su propio cuerpo.

Hermione pareció percatarse de su súbito mutismo, porque sonrió con suavidad.

- Yo... te extrañé- musitó; sus mejillas se tornaron de un fino color rozado.

Harry también sonrió.

- Yo también te extrañé- respondió con sinceridad.

Hermione lo observó con una intensidad tal que le sacudió los huesos a Harry, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más, ella sintió la conocida sensación de ser impulsada hacia arriba. Abrió grandes los ojos. Harry tomó con fuerza su mano.

- ¡NO¡HERMIONE!- gritó, pero un segundo después sólo estaban él, el bosque, y las oscuras figuras que se movían a unos metros.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione temblaba de angustia y desesperación. Por fin, lo había visto de nuevo. Por fin, lo había sentido de nuevo. Harry había estado con ella.

- Harry, Harry...- era todo lo que podía murmurar.

-----------------------------------------

Harry comenzó a respirar más rápido. Su mano se extendía hacia delante, en muda súplica, hacia el lugar donde instantes antes se encontraba Hermione.

Un grito de dolor lo distrajo de su propio sufrimiento: habían comenzado a torturar de nuevo a su amiga.

Harry apretó los puños al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella, concentrada, como si intentara olvidar el dolor que sentía y a la vez procurase no gritar demasiado. Quería mostrarse fuerte, como siempre lo había hecho, aun cuando varios Mortífagos la estaban torturando.

Ron yacía algo inconsciente en el suelo. El otro Harry, el del recuerdo, contemplaba sin poder evitarlo el padecimiento que le estaban infringiendo a su amiga, y gritaba con desesperación intentando que los aliados de Voldemort detengan su locura.

Harry deseó por milésima vez haber estado en el lugar de ella. Y deseó, también por milésima vez, poder verla nuevamente y poder salir de esos recuerdos.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione distinguió el lugar donde se encontraba como la casa de los Dursley. Aquél que mascullaba algo frente a ella era Harry. Parecía tener unos siete años. El niño intentaba normalizar su respiración agitada. Se subió a uno de los sillones de la sala y se tocó el rostro con una mano temblorosa.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y sintió la rabia inundándola al ver que Harry tenía un golpe morado en su cara infantil.

Quiso hacer algo, lo que sea, para hacer sentir mejor al niño que se encontraba frente a ella. Y súbitamente, la ahogó la noción de que el Harry actual, aquél por el que tanto se preocupaba, había estado abrazándola hacía unos momentos. Lo necesitaba.

-----------------------------------------

Harry rugió de impotencia al sentirse tan pequeño y solo, perdido en ese mundo de recuerdos fantasmagóricos que le pertenecían a su amiga. No podía apartar el pensamiento de ella de su mente, no podía dejar de recordar lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos, con la seguridad y la paz llenándolo. Y ahora, nuevamente solo.

Harry comenzó a llamarla a gritos, a sabiendas de que eso no la traería de vuelta con él. Se tranquilizó luego de unos segundos. Se revolvió el pelo, la furia lo dominaba.

Ahora lo estaban interrogando a él, que seguía atado con las cuerdas irrompibles. Hermione y Ron yacían semiinconscientes y débiles en el suelo, tirados como muñecas de trapo que han sido utilizadas repetidas veces.

Harry supo que en varios segundos más llegaría la Orden en su ayuda.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione se sintió sola y vacía, ahora que la imagen de Harry en ese bosque volvía a su mente con más claridad.

Le dirigió una mirada angustiada al niño que parecía meditar sentado en el sillón frente a ella. Hermione cerró los ojos y le pareció por unos momentos escuchar a Harry gritando en algún lado, llamándola a ella con desesperación.

Lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, y fue en ese momento más que nunca, cuando deseó que Harry estuviese a su lado, acompañándola con su presencia.

Hermione deseó con todo su ser poder salir de esos recuerdos perdidos en los recodos de la mente de su amigo, para poder estar con él, para poder recordar junto a él, y no sin él.

Harry, errante, dijo en voz baja el nombre de su amiga, y sintiendo que el peso de su ausencia lo partiría en dos, deseó poder salir de esos recuerdos que, admitió para sí, nunca lo dejarían del todo tranquilo. Sólo podría quitarse el peso de ellos de encima, más el peso de su importancia recaería siempre en él, porque ahora comprendía. Y le había costado mucho hacerlo.

Hermione sintió que era impulsada hacia arriba.

Harry sintió que era trasladado hacia otro recuerdo.

Segundos después ambos despertaron en la enfermería.

* * *

Y ya llegamos al anteúltimo capítulo. Queda tan poco para el final... por fin podré escribir lo que tengo en mi cabeza desde que comencé a escribir esta historia. 

Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente, no me parece de los mejores... pero es lo que salió. Ya saben, ustedes son los críticos... **¡REVIEWS!**. ¿Cuántas estrellas le pondrían a este capítulo?. El tope es cinco estrellas.

Explicaciones que nunca faltan y que me encanta dar :p: cuando escribí la frase que escucha Hermione en el capítulo 7, eso de "ahora, Potter, nos dirás cuántos... blablabla", me estaba refiriendo claro está a un Mortífago. Sin embargo, luego de haber publicado ese capítulo me percaté de mi error: ningún seguidor de Voldemort sabe que él hizo Horcruxes y que el trío los está buscando. Así que, para remediarlo, en éste capítulo escribí que los Mortífagos no saben qué es lo que Potter y CÍA están buscando y destruyendo (Harry se burla de ellos porque se da cuenta que Voldemort no les contó su secreto). Espero que haya quedado claro.

Lo que particularmente me gusta de esta octava parte es cómo aumenta la tensión a medida que se va leyendo. La tensión disminuye un poco cuando Harry y Hermione se encuentran, y luego vuelve a subir cuando se describe por separado lo que sienten. ¡Y ahora ya están despiertos!

Bueno, esto es totalmente "off-topic", pero les cuento que... leí el séptimo libro. Si, colapsé el jueves pasado y el viernes me lo compré. Me lo terminé el lunes a las 2:20 a.m :p. No voy a hacer comentarios, ya que alguien podría deducir "sin querer" de qué va el libro.

Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos ustedes que están del otro lado de la pantalla: jim, viko, shinji kun112, SparklyDiva, Rochelle Kuchiki, amandahh4ever, Lucy, Yedra Phoenix, HHrldg.Black, Misty02, kairi yagami, Janet-khp, Ruby P. Black, Ravenclaw's heir, hermis'lu, caro y Sae-Uchiha. ¡Gracias!

Me despido contenta y con todas las expectativas puestas en este capítulo y en el próximo... el último.

·Towanda·


	9. Chapter 9

Éste es el final de Memorias de una Amistad. El capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, que recordaron junto con Harry y Hermione lo importante que es su amistad... y su amor. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Lo primero que vio Harry al abrir los ojos fue el blanco techo de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Parpadeó. Le faltaban los anteojos, y por lo tanto sólo podía distinguir borrosas figuras.

Cerró los ojos; se sentía mareado y con náuseas, y la cabeza se le partiría pronto en dos si no hacía algo.

Escuchó que alguien hacía un leve movimiento en una cama a su izquierda. Harry se incorporó aspirando fuertemente el aire, recordando dónde había estado, y con quién.

Giró su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir si la figura que en esos momentos se incorporaba levemente era Hermione.

Harry escuchó que ella murmuraba algo, pero no entendió lo que decía. Cuando iba a hablarle, un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores lo sacudió por completo. Se concentró brevemente en alejar el malestar, pero no sirvió de nada. Le pareció que los murmullos de Hermione se hacían más insistentes, y luego de posar una mano sobre su frente y apretarla fuertemente, se sumergió en un sueño diferente al que lo había poseído.

Al despertar, las imágenes de varias memorias acudieron a la inestable mente de Hermione con una velocidad tal que al principio pensó que seguía perdida en ellas. Sin embargo, unos leves ruidos llamaron su atención. Abrió los ojos. La enfermería. No pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio se le escapara. Luego, pensando que Harry debía estar allí con ella, ya que él también había sufrido el efecto de su hechizo mal realizado, se incorporó un poco en la cama, buscándolo con la mirada. Estaba a su derecha, despertando al igual que ella.

- ¿Harry? - susurró Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione cuando lo vio posar una mano sobre su frente y volver a dormirse.

Sin importarle su propio dolor de cabeza, Hermione saltó de su cama y se arrimó a la de su amigo. Lo sacudió, intentando despertarlo, pero Harry estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Pero, qué!- Madame Pomfrey había salido de se despacho al fondo de la enfermería y se acercaba a grandes zancadas a las dos camas.

- ¡Él estaba despierto, y luego... luego se desmayó!- quiso explicar Hermione, sintiendo dentro de ella apremio por ayudar a Harry.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó al joven y comprobó sus signos vitales.

- Está inconsciente- asintió.

Luego miró a Hermione como si ella fuera un fantasma.

- ¡Señorita Granger, vuelva a acostarse en este instante! Ha pasado una semana y media dormida...

_- ¿Una semana y media?_

Madame Pomfrey la ignoró.

- ... preocupados, todo el tiempo revoloteando por aquí como si pudieran ayudar en algo. Pero claro, no me negué¡si son los jóvenes que colaboraron con la caída de Ya Sabes Quién!

Hermione movió levemente la cabeza. Ella también se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse.

- ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó la enfermera tomándola del brazo y guiándola hacia la cama.

- Me duele la cabeza, me siento mareada y confundida...

Madame Pomfrey sacó su varita y comenzó a murmurar hechizos alrededor de Hermione, que se había sentado en la cama.

- ¡No, ocúpese de Harry! Él también despertó, pero...

Hermione le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la cama de su derecha, donde reposaba tranquilamente el Gryffindor.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y un grupo de cuatro personas entró hablando entre ellos más fuerte de lo que deberían. Madame Pomfrey arrugó la frente y abrió la boca para gritarles a Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny, pero se detuvo cuando los cuatro jóvenes miraron estupefactos a Hermione y corrieron hacia ella.

- ¡Hermione!- Ron fue el primero en llegar.

Se detuvo frente a su amiga, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro. Pero luego giró su cabeza y descubrió que Harry seguía inconsciente. La sonrisa se borró. Los otros notaron lo mismo que Ron.

- ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Neville mirando en su dirección.

- Potter sigue sin despertar- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione sintió que sus palabras la hacían reaccionar.

- ¡No, Harry despertó al mismo tiempo que yo, pero luego volvió a ese estado! Tiene que encontrar una solución, Harry despertó... puede fijarse en _Hechizos mal realizados: consecuencias a tener en cuenta, _o... en _El Arte de la Memoria: cómo manejar la magia mental... _

Ron miró con ojos desorbitados a su amiga.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, cierto?- preguntó en voz baja y con un dejo de diversión.

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Harry!- exclamó.

- ¡Señorita Granger, tranquilícese!- gritó la enfermera- ¡Recuerde que esto es una enfermería!

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ginny, que se le había acercado, le tocó el brazo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Ahora, por favor, la señorita Granger necesita descansar- dijo más calmada Madame Pomfrey- Pueden avisarle a la directora que ella ya despertó.

- No necesita descansar- comentó Ron- ¡Estuvo dormida una semana y media!

Hermione volteó a verlo alterada y confundida. Ron le sonrió inocentemente.

- ¡Necesita descansar¡Afuera!

- Pero...

- ¡Afuera!

Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny salieron a paso rápido de la enfermería.

-----------------------------------------

Harry despertó de golpe. Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero por lo menos el dolor era soportable.

Se incorporó en la cama, pensando que tal vez podría ver a Hermione.

- ¡Hey!- Ron se levantó de la silla donde había estado comiendo unas ranas de chocolate y se acercó más a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó éste con voz somnolienta y colocándose los anteojos que Ron le tendía.

- ¿Que qué pasó¡Estuviste dormido durante diez días!- Ron lo miró con aprehensión.

- ¿Diez días?- inquirió Harry sin entender.

Ron asintió efusivamente.

- Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey- dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho.

- ¡No, espera!- Harry se masajeó la frente- Espera, cuéntame... ¿dónde está Hermione?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama de Harry.

- Hermione está bien. No hace más que preguntar por ti, así que podemos considerar que ya volvió a la normalidad.

Harry parpadeó.

- ¿Ella está bien?- cuestionó preocupado y con un dejo de duda en su voz.

- Si, está bien. Despertó ayer. Tú también lo hiciste, pero por alguna razón volviste a caer dormido- Ron se rascó la barbilla, pensativo- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Primero estábamos haciendo el hechizo... y luego tú y Hermione se desmayaron.

- No lo sé- Harry vaciló- Estuvimos en... unos recuerdos

Ron lo miró sin comprender. Harry le explicó, sin dar muchos detalles, lo que había vivido perdido en las memorias de ella.

- ¿Se encontraron?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido cuando su amigo relató esa parte.

Harry asintió y finalizó el relato.

- Vaya. Qué extraño... nosotros no sabíamos qué les pasaba. Madame Pomfrey no pudo despertarlos. Ni siquiera McGonnagal pudo. Ellas decían que ya lo harían por su propia cuenta... tenían razón.

Harry se movió impaciente.

- Quiero ver a Hermione- musitó, levantándose, pero Ron lo detuvo.

- No creo que sea conveniente. No te ves muy bien, Harry- Ron lo miró preocupado.

- No, hablo en serio, quiero verla.

- Si tanto insistes... está en los jardines. Adelantando tarea- Ron puso los ojos en blanco- Casi se suicida cuando se enteró que había perdido diez días de clases.

Harry sonrió a medias. Su mirada se posó en los envoltorios vacíos de ranas de chocolate que cubrían el piso.

- Ah, sí... lo siento. Te lo enviaron tus admiradoras. El resto de los regalos está en nuestra habitación. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlos todos ordenados...- Ron carraspeó ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo- ¡¿Qué¡Te estabas quejando de estar gordo!

Harry abrió la boca, indignado.

- ¡No es cierto! De todas maneras, no me importa. Lo único que quiero es verla a ella- Harry se echó sobre la cama suspirando.

- De hecho, Hermione ha salido hoy a la mañana- Ron comenzó a masticar un chocolate de Honeydukes con expresión pensativa- No se ha separado de tu cama desde que despertó ayer. Prácticamente la obligamos a salir de aquí, y se convenció cuando le prometí que yo me quedaría a tu lado

Harry sintió con más urgencia la necesidad de verla, de tocarla, de escucharla.

- Gracias- musitó, comprendiendo la molestia que Ron se estaba tomando. Éste sonrió.

- No es nada. Por cierto, hoy es sábado. Casi todos están en Hogsmeade, y Luna...

Pero justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera caminando lo más rápido que podía.

- ¡Potter!. ¿Cuándo despertó?- le preguntó a Ron.

- Hace unos diez minutos

- ¡Tendría que haberme llamado apenas hubo despertado, señor Weasley!- Madame Pomfrey sacó su varita del bolsillo- Vamos, le haré unas pruebas y luego volverá a descansar, señor Potter...

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí!- exclamó éste- Tengo... cosas que hacer

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ha pasado por una experiencia extraña, y hasta peligrosa...

- ¡Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! Hágame todas las pruebas que quiera ahora, pero una vez que termine déjeme salir... me siento bien, no necesito reposo ni nada.

Ron asintió para corroborar lo dicho por su amigo. Madame Pomfrey vaciló unos segundos.

- De acuerdo- dijo con un bufido- ¡Pero volverá esta noche, por lo menos para ver si todo en usted sigue normal!

Harry sonrió aliviado. Luego de unos minutos, Ron se retiró alegando algo de un trabajo incompleto, y le deseó buena suerte a Harry, advirtiéndole que Hermione estaba un poco sensible.

-----------------------------------------

Harry caminó por los casi vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts con lentitud. Muchos estudiantes se quedaban parados, mudos, al verlo, y otros murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero Harry ni se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención a donde sea que vaya, y la prisa por encontrar a su amiga lo obligaba a pensar únicamente en ella y a enfocarse en dar paso tras paso para llegar a su lado. Tenían mucho de que hablar. Lo que había visto Harry en los recuerdos lo había golpeado y hecho reflexionar. Esperaba impaciente lo que sea que Hermione tendría para decirle. Ella _siempre_ tenía algo para decirle. ¿Qué sería?. Palabras de afecto, tal vez. De seguro lo abrazaría con fuerza, y le preguntaría cómo se sentía. Pero Harry quería más que simples palabras. Quería respuestas.

Salió por la puerta principal del castillo. El sol de otoño le dio en pleno, haciéndolo sentir súbitamente relajado y risueño. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, sintiéndose a sí mismo completamente, y con la imagen de su amiga estancada en su cabeza.

Harry caminó hacia la orilla del lago. Sabía dónde encontrarla.

Las aguas del lago se agitaban con parsimonia. Harry pensó que si no hubiera pasado los últimos diez días dormido, se echaría a descansar bajo los árboles, a la orilla del lago... tal vez con Hermione como compañía. Se sorprendió de la constante presencia de ella en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si había sido así siempre, pero se detuvo antes de brindarse una respuesta.

La silueta de Hermione apareció recostada en el haya que Harry, Ron y ella siempre usaban cuando querían pasar un buen momento al aire libre. Harry percibió varios libros a su alrededor. La joven parecía estar escribiendo con expresión concentrada en un pergamino.

El Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír, invadido de improvisto por la inmensa calidad y seguridad que esa imagen le otorgaba.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella, sin despegar los ojos de su perfil. Cuántas veces había estado a punto de perderla... cuántas veces se había salvado. Harry tragó saliva, conciente como nunca del peso de la amistad que Hermione tenía para con él.

Hermione levantó la vista del pergamino al escuchar pasos. Se quedó estupefacta, sin reaccionar. Harry estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole. Hermione ahogó un grito.

- ¡Harry!- saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

El joven envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo. Permanecieron varios segundos así, concientes sólo del cercano cuerpo del otro. Harry podía sentir los estremecimientos de su amiga. Ella escuchaba la respiración agitada de él.

Se separaron sonriendo.

- Oh, Harry...- Hermione se mordió el labio- Lo siento. Fue mi culpa, no debí haberte convencido de realizar ese hechizo...

Harry la calló con su verde mirada.

- No digas eso. En todo caso, la culpa es mía por haberlo realizado mal.

- Pero...- Hermione pareció haberse dado cuenta de algo, porque abrió grandes los ojos- ¡Harry, deberías estar en la enfermería, reposando! Sabía que no debería haber dejado a Ron contigo, tendría que haberle pedido a Ginny... bueno, no a Ginny...

Hermione enmudeció y sonrió algo apenada. Harry rió suavemente. De repente, se sentía más ligero y feliz que en los últimos meses.

- Estoy bien. Creo que ya reposamos bastante¿verdad?- preguntó en broma, pero Hermione se mordió nuevamente el labio y le echó una breve mirada a los libros abandonados sobre el pasto.

- Sí, estuve adelantando algo... ¡nos perdimos la clase sobre transfiguración humana total temporal! Aun no puedo creerlo. Pero lo importante es que estamos bien- Hermione le sonrió a Harry y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta la sombra del árbol.

Ambos se sentaron, permaneciendo unos minutos en silencio y observando de vez en cuando al calamar gigante, que se asomaba a la superficie rompiendo la tranquilidad de las aguas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry al fin, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Éste frunció el entrecejo.

- Creo que tú tienes la respuesta- dijo ésta- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?

El Gryffindor lo meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Yo... estaba por hacer el hechizo. Tenía ya nítidos en mi mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido durante el año pasado- Harry apretó los puños- Realicé el conjuro, y entonces te miré a ti... y todo cambió. Recordé momento que vivimos juntos...

Harry enmudeció al sentir la mano de Hermione sobre la suya, intentando descomprimir su puño cerrado. Se relajó y ella tomó su mano, acariciándola suavemente. Harry se quedó mirando algo perdido el movimiento de la mano de su amiga.

- Luego nos desmayamos- continuó la joven, mirándolo fijamente- Estaba en tus recuerdos, Harry. Tú estabas en los míos¿verdad?

El joven asintió; todavía no despegaba la vista de sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione miró al frente, en dirección al lago.

- Aun no comprendo por qué nos encontramos. Es como si nuestras mentes hubieran sido separadas de nuestros cuerpos. Debimos estar en una especie de limbo de nuestros recuerdos, resultante del hechizo mal realizado, y...

Pero Harry no escuchaba las explicaciones que le ofrecía Hermione. Estaba flotando en una nube de pensamientos sobre ella y sus memorias. Lo que había visto en ellos era inconfundible.

- No me estás escuchando.

Harry movió la cabeza.

- Lo siento. Estoy algo distraído- Hermione lo observó con perspicacia.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en el silencio. El calamar ya no aparecía más sobre la superficie del lago. Debía estar nadando en sus profundidades. Harry se percató que uno de los últimos recuerdos vistos había transcurrido a unos metros de donde se encontraban ahora. Pensó en las casualidades, y en cómo Hermione y él se habían conocido.

Un suave viento que pronosticaba frío sopló, despeinando los cabellos del joven. Oyó a Hermione suspirar. De repente, recordó algo.

- Hermione- la susodicha levantó el rostro y lo observó con curiosidad- El día que decidí aprender el hechizo y utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore, te pregunté si tú también eras atacada por esos recuerdos... de lo sucedido el año pasado. No me respondiste- Harry la miró esperando una réplica.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia el lago.

- Por supuesto que... ¿por qué quieres saberlo?- Hermione lucía incómoda.

- ¿Por qué no puedes responderme?- contraatacó su amigo.

- Créeme, si supieras la respuesta...- la joven bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

Harry no dijo nada más, hasta que otras palabras volvieron a él.

- Ese día, el día que nos dormimos, estabas rara conmigo

- ¿Rara?

- Sí, te la pasabas mirándome

Hermione sonrió levemente.

- Estaba preocupada por ti- ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Siempre estás preocupada por mí. ¡No es que me queje, ni nada!- agregó Harry notando la mueca que hacía ella.

- Yo... bueno, sí, siempre me preocupo por ti. Al igual que por Ron¿no?- Hermione vaciló y Harry hizo una mueca burlona- Desde lo del año pasado, me preocupé aun más. Pero no era por tu seguridad o salud física, sino más bien por ti. Todo el conjunto, quiero decir...

Hermione parecía haberse enredado en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Harry, y la pregunta quedó levitando en el aire, completamente visible.

- Porque temía que cambiaras a raíz de lo vivido- contestó su amiga sencillamente.

- ¿Lo hice?- había un temor, una duda en las dos palabras.

- Sí- Hermione y Harry volvieron a mirarse.

Ninguno acotó nada durante un par de minutos más. A lo lejos se escuchaba el barullo provocado por algunos estudiantes que volvían de la esperada excursión a Hogsmeade. Podían oír, también, el canto de los pájaros que se preparaban para emigrar.

Harry se dejó adormecer por la tranquilizante presencia de Hermione a su lado. Era increíble, pensó, lo mucho que se conocían, lo mucho que habían vivido juntos en tan poco tiempo. Y sin embargo, algunos aspectos de ella todavía le resultaban un misterio. Sonrió ante este nuevo pensamiento, pero su expresión se borró cuando en su mente aparecieron claras imágenes de Hermione siendo torturada...

Harry se levantó pesadamente del suelo y caminó hacia la orilla con las manos en los bolsillos. Tembló, recordando lo mucho que ella había sufrido para verlo a él cumplir su objetivo. Una diversa gama de sentimientos lo abrazó, y por un momento deseó poder sentirla a ella en su totalidad.

Se detuvo en la orilla. Las puntas de sus zapatos se humedecieron con el agua del lago. Harry podía sentir la mirada de Hermione puesta sobre él, fija y concerniente.

Escuchó cómo ella se paraba y caminaba un par de pasos hacia él. Hermione dudó, y luego se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Harry. Ambos se estremecieron ante la cercanía del otro. Diversas imágenes llenaban sus mentes, todas diferentes pero apuntando a lo mismo.

- ¿Qué somos, Harry?- suspiró Hermione.

Harry se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con ella. Meditó unos instantes la respuesta.

- Somos Harry y Hermione- respondió.

La joven sonrió brevemente y le palmeó el brazo.

- Eso lo sé. Pero... ¿_Qué_ somos?

- Somos mejores amigos- Harry vaciló-... y algo más.

Hermione asintió. Harry podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. La verdad no resultaba tan sorprendente, pero aun había que definirla.

- ¿Y qué es ese _algo más_?- preguntó su amiga con suavidad.

- Ese _algo más_ es... lo que tú quieras que sea- contestó Harry con firmeza.

- ¿Confías en que mi criterio sea el correcto?- susurró Hermione acercándose un poco más a él.

- Hermione... he confiado en ti durante ocho años de mi vida... ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?- musitó Harry sonriendo tiernamente.

Ella se mordió el labio, conmovida. Harry pudo notar que sus ojos se humedecían. Extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla, haciéndole saber con ese simple gesto casi todo lo que tenía dentro.

- Creo que ambos sabemos lo que es ese _algo más_...- susurró Hermione.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Harry se sorprendió de esto. Sumergido en los orbes de su amiga, encontró lo que buscaba. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó. En ese gesto estaban contenidos ocho años de amistad incondicional, de juegos, de promesas, de límites, de hechizos, de palabras, de pedazos de pergamino escritos a la luz de las velas, de secretos susurrados por los ojos, de batallas perdidas y ganadas, de recuerdos, al fin y al cabo, que nunca se desprenderían de la tela de la memoria, porque el conjunto era para Harry, y también para Hermione, mucho más que una simple idea. Era una exposición de la verdad que los había llevado a encontrarse en ese momento, con sus labios moviéndose acompasadamente, con sus latidos intentando tomarse de las manos por debajo de la ropa, y con todas esas sensaciones que no olvidarían nunca.

Se separaron al cabo de un rato. Harry acarició el cabello castaño de Hermione, y ella deslizó una mano por la mejilla de él. Se miraron a los ojos, y comprendieron todo en esa mirada. Harry creyó que jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento, cuando vio la sonrisa de ella y escuchó su propia risa de felicidad.

- Te amo- susurró sobre la boca de ella.

- Yo también te amo- musitó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Harry se detuvo a contemplar su rostro, y el pensamiento de que era la primera vez que decía algo tan importante y profundo, y que alguien se lo decía a él, lo dejó sin palabras. Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, quien la abrazó girándose un poco y alcanzando a ver antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en un infinito pozo de sensaciones los tentáculos del calamar gigante, que parecían saludarlo desde la superficie del lago.

La idea de que, dentro de un par de años, el momento que estaba viviendo junto a su mejor amiga sería una importante pincelada más agregada al complejo matiz de esa amistad y amor que atesoraban, lo hizo sonreír internamente. No olvidaría esos detalles que componían sus memorias, porque, a pesar de todo, era lindo recordar.

* * *

Antes que nada, pido mil disculpas por la demora. Es que me cortaron el teléfono por fallas técnicas, y por ende tampoco tengo internet ¬¬. Odio a Telecom y a Arnet. Como sea, perdón y perdón y perdón, y perdón. Siento que les fallé :( 

Ahora vayamos a lo importante:

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Si es así, por favor escriban **REVIEWS**. Si no es así, por favor también escriban un review y háganmelo saber. ¡Llegué a los 150! Y justo publico éste cap en ése número, es perfecto.

Este final lo tenía en mente desde hacía muuuucho tiempo, prácticamente desde el primer capítulo. La conversación entre Harry y Hermione estaba toda en mi cabeza. Lo único inventado mientras escribía fue la parte que sigue al beso. Estaba un poco inspirada , jeje. Tenía dudas sobre lo que se decían después del beso (ustedes imaginan), ya que no sabía si quedaba acorde a la estructura de la historia. Espero que el final les haya gustado, y que esté a la altura del fic. La verdad, estoy muy ansiosa por conocer sus opiniones, que son siempre fundamentales.

Millones de millones de gracias a los que siguieron este fic desde el principio, a los que se "engancharon" después, y a los que me dejaron reviews en el último capítulo: Janet-khp, hermis'lu, Rochelle Kuchiki, Gedra!, HHrldg.Black, GabyPotter, Sae-Uchiha, SparklyDiva, Nuria, Lucy, Blossomherm!, yaxia, viko, caro, Ruby P. Black, Stefi Delacour (jeje, si, podés llamarme "Tow"), Gisselle y hermionedepottergranger. Sin sus reviews, no sé para dónde enfilar.

En fin, éste es el fin XDD. Pronto tendrán noticias de mí, ya que a pesar de haber leído el último libro de la saga seguiré escribiendo historias, porque encontré en este mundo del fanfiction una pasión que nunca antes había sentido, por las letras, por las historias, por las personitas lindas que empiezo a conocer, y por la hermosa pareja que apoyo.

Tengo tremendas ansias de publicar el fic en el que estoy trabajando, y cuya idea surgió de un día para otro, interrumpiendo el desarrollo de éste capítulo de MduA. Tal vez pueda considerarse un fic un tanto más maduro que los otros. En unos días lo publicaré.

Sólo me queda decir: **¡GRACIAS!** Por leer esta historia, por sentirla, por opinar sobre ella y sobre todo por soportar estas tediosas notas de autora.

Nos leemos,

·Towanda·


End file.
